The Slayer and a Jedi
by redcristal
Summary: BtVSStar Wars crossover: Buffy does not escape the collapsing Hellmouth, a portal is created and she is transported to another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**The Slayer and a Jedi  
**By Cristina

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars universe and characters belong to George Lucas, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel charachters belong to Joss Whedon. This fic was inspired by Buffster3000's fic called Unworldly (author of the story also gave permission that if I want to use anything from her fic I can)

**Rating;** PG-15, it might change

**Summary:** BtVS/Ats/Star Wars; Buffy does not escape the collapsing Hellmouth, but with the burst of energy from the collapse a portal is created and she is transported to another dimension. And Connor didn't end up in Quar-Toh he is on Tatooine, living with the Lars'.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Misery/SF

**E-mail:**

**Distribution**: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction. Net anybody else, just tell me where you're going to put it.

**Feedback:** yes please

**IMPORTANT!**  
Facts: now in the canon of BtVS there are mentions of Star Wars, mostly by the terrible nerd trio. For the sake of this fic I've ignored it, so the trio was just Star Trek fans, Star Wars was never mentioned. All else in BtVS happened. In Star Wars verse everything up to the point of Buffy's arrival happens.

On Ats all up to Connors kidnapping happens. Cordy still becomes host to, but Angel becomes father of Jasmine all other stuff happens except NO Connor, he is on Tatooine, living a happy live.

Now as for paring Buffy…this will be Buffy/Anakin... oh and don't you wory abut Padme (I like Padme)

That is all... oh and these are _thoughts_ .

_Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.  
--Lady Galadriel to Frodo in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_

**Prologue: Bright lights, new home**

**LA, USA**

Daniel Holtz, a demon hunter from past, was smiling. He had finally managed to get a hold of his enemy's son.

Looking over his shoulder at Connor, who was strapped into a car seat, said "Hello, son. I'm you're father. That strong lady with the black eye is your mother. Your name is Steven Franklin Thomas. And you're going to grow up with me on a little ranch in the middle of nowhere."

Then he turns to his companion, a tall, good looking, red-headed woman, "What's it like in Utah?"

Justine turns to Holtz reveling, that she indeed has a black eye, answered, "It's pretty."

"Let's go."

Holtz starts the car and they drive off. But they don't get very far since a Hum-vee overtakes them and cuts them off.

Holtz turns the car of the road, but is quickly blocked by more Hum-vees.  
Angel jumps out of one of them, rushing to the car where his son was. Holtz grabs Connor out of the back, while Justine tackles Angel.

But she is no match for him and it is only thrown aside like a rag doll.

Holtz seeing that he is trapped calls out. "Come any closer and I'll snap his neck!"

Angel fearing for his son's life comes to a dead stop.

The commandos employed by Wolfram and Hart are jumping out of their vehicles cocking their machine guns.

Looking around, Holtz asks Angel "Who are they?"

But it was an attorney from WH that answers. 

"They work for me."

"Ah. The attorney."

Lilah smiled and continued in her best 'I have you now' voice. "Yes. You are going to give us the child, Captain Holtz."

Angel alarmed by appearance of members of the law firm that was being his number one enemy, cries to Holtz.

"Don't!"

Lilah smirks. "That's cute. You'd rather see the fanatic with the baby than us?" 

Turning to Holz she adds with confidence. "Those are automatic weapons pointed at you. They didn't have them in your time. They fire sixteen bullets per second."

Angel still talking to Holz "And if they were going to use them they would have already. They want the baby alive."

"Something we all have in common." remarks Holtz.

The air shivers and Sahjhan appears. With a fearsome scowl on his demonic face.

"Not all of us."

The demon turns to Lilah glaring in anger. "You do not want the child alive. You want the child dead. That was our arrangement."

Lilah smiles sweetly. "Yeah. I'm a lawyer. Have you met me? We have a new arrangement. I'm keeping the baby."

"You can't do that!" Sahjahn shouts at the smirking lawyer.

Lilah to commandos: "Ignore the loud mouth with the bad skin. He's impotent in this dimension."

"We're leaving." interrupts Holtz.

"No one's going anywhere." states confidently.

One of the commandos steps closer, and Angel knock him down, taking the weapon away from him and turning it on Lilah.

"Don't shoot."

"Yeah. You really don't want to. Your bullets won't kill me. But mine will kill you - and her first." Angel threatens Lilah. Then looks over at Holtz and Connor.

"He'll be dead before I hit the ground." Says Holtz coldly.

"I know." And he does, he knows that Holtz will kill his son if he does not play his cards right.

"So, I'm going to leave now, right? With me, he gets to live, anyone tries to take him, and he'll die." Says Holtz slowly and deliberately.

Angel was thinking, hard, but at least if Holtz gets Connor, he won't be used for evil like he would be if Lilah got him, coming to the decision he says quietly.

"Take him."

Sahjhan frowns, "Woah! No! What is wrong of you people?"

Holtz ignores the demon and says to Angel: "I will take good care of him, as though he were my own son. He'll never even know you existed. Don't come after me. - You will though, won't you? Maybe I should just..."

"No. Please."

Justine looks from Holtz' hand moving closer to Connor's neck to Angel and back.

"Take him."

Sahjhan, raising his hands fed up with everyone, starts to chant.

"Lekko najine forkahdio!"

There is a big explosion with bright sparks and a hole opens in the air. Past the burning edges we can see a turbulent, blood red sky.

Sahjhan turns to the humans and vampire. "What you are looking into is Quortoth, the darkest of the dark worlds. So - I can widen the portal and you can all be swallowed up by a world you can not begin to imagine - or you can keep your word and kill that child."

Then after a beat he looks at Lilah.

"Now!" When no one moves he spreads his arms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." and opening in the air grows bigger.

Lilah seeing that the demon is serious and not willing to risk her life she gives the command to her flunkies.

"Kill it."

"No!" shouts Angel pointing the gun at them.

The commandos and Angel stand there with the weapons aimed at each other. Holtz grabs a hold of Justine and pushes her away from him then heads for the hole in the air. Angel drops the gun and charges after him.

"Daniel! Daniel!" yells a terrified Justine, whose shouts are almost drowned by Angels'

"No! NO!"

Holtz jumps into the roiling red air of the portal and disappears from view. Angel jumps after him, but is thrown back by a lighting bolt lashing out from the portal and hitting him full in the chest. He flies backward, landing with a hard thud and rolls to look back at the portal.

"Wow." Mutters Sahjhan." I didn't count on that. Kind of takes care of my problem."

Both Justine and Angel are lying on the ground staring at the portal.

Sahjhan raises his hands and chants again.

"Forkahdio najine lekko."

The hole in the air quickly shrinks to a pinpoint and disappears.

"All right then." Says the demon and looks down at Angel, who is still staring at where the portal used to be "Have a good summer."

With that Sahjhan disappears into thin air.

Lilah, looking down at Angel, who hasn't moved: "Humph! Well, I'm looking at a mountain of paperwork." Then she turns to go. Justine gets up and stumbles towards Wes' car.

Commander of the tugs stops Lilah "Should we do something about..."  
She turns and looking back at Angel. 

"Yes, we should. - We should let him suffer."

Angel rolls over onto all fours and looks around him. Sees Justine drive off in Wes' car and collapses back onto the hard ground, once again facing towards where the portal used to be.

"Connor."

**Galaxy far far away. Tatooine**

Speeding through roiling red air Holtz is holding Connor close, so that they wouldn't separate. Then suddenly red light becomes green. Then nothing. They're falling through the air and collided with warm sand.   
Slowly standing, Holtz takes in his new surroundings, two suns and a west desert.

He starts to walk.

**Lars' farm**

Beru is setting the table for her fiancé and his family, when she hears a tell tale hiss of opening door she rushes forward the two men who appear on the doorstep.

Hugging the younger one, she turned to greet Owen's father when a bundle of cloth, in Cliegg arms, lets out a hungry wail.

Shmi who heard the yell came quickly and looked at an agitated baby in her husbands arms.

"Where did you find this poor baby?" she asks while she pries the infant from her obviously ruffled husband.

"He was all alone in the dessert; well there was a body of a man with him, probably his father. He's dead,"

"He needs to feed and there should be some cloth somewhere that should serve as diapers."

Beru went to find the clothes while Shmi started to change the baby. Both men uncomfortably retreated to the other room.

"It's a baby boy!" comes Shmi's voice behind them.

"Father, will we keep the child." Asked Owen.

Cliegg smiled at his son and nodded. "He has no one, besides I don't think your mother would want otherwise."

"What name..?"

"He's name is Connor." Said Beru when she walked to the two men. "It was sewn in the cloth."

**AN/ In BtVS it was normal timeline except Angel and Cordy were Jasmine's parents, that is about only difference.**

Now in SW(Attack of the Clones) universe 3 years past so Connor is a healthy and must importantly happy 3 year old.  


**Sunnydale, California USA**

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. When the harsh light of the day greeted her, she closed them again. Groaning, she rolled onto her belly away from the light and opened her eyes again. When her sight adjusted, she was able to survey her environment.

Looking around, she discovered that she was surrounded by sand dunes. She was in the desert. How she had gotten there was a mystery, because the last thing she remembered was a fight with Uber-vamps and a bright green light had she somehow been knocked out? Was this some sort of the dream?

Was she dreaming abut the First Slayer again? She could have sworn that this place looked similar to the one she had gone to when asking for guidance. But the aching from the wound that she had gotten while fighting the Uber-vamps told her that this was no dream.

Then her muddled brain become clearer; there had been a series of events before the green light the activation of the Potentials as Slayers, the battle with the army of Turok-Han and Caleb, the amulet that Angel brought. Spike.

**Flashback**

" I love you. »Buffy whispered, holding Spike's hand in her own. He was dying; rays of light were exploding through his body.  
"No, you don't,'' Spike replied, smiling through his pain, "But thanks for saying it anyway. Go! "

Buffy ran as fast as she could, avoiding falling debris from the ceiling of the school. Then she saw the bus that her friends and the new Slayers were in taking off. She knew that she had to reach it, so she ran the length of the roof and then at the edge, jumped onto the roof of the neighboring building.

But her luck ran out when sudden bursts of bright green light exploded outwards from the school. The amulet had done its work. The green light moved horizontally and enveloped the fleeing Slayer. And that was when she lost consciousness.

**End flashback**

_  
Great, just what I need, she thought, I'm stuck in the dessert, with no idea whatsoever as to how I got here, and where exactly is here, because as far as I can remember, then her eyes widened impossibly as they caught sight of something unbelievable._

TWO SUNS! What is going on! No, better yet why do these things happen to me why not Faith, or Kennedy but nooo it's ME again, she ranted while she was slowly rising to her feet. But her private rant was abruptly ended when some sort of creature appeared before her, the likes of which she had never seen. That only annoyed her further, she was tired, cranky, dirty, her hair was probably a rats' nest and her clothes she really did not want to think about them and she had probably been transported to another dimension, two suns … all in all she was one cranky Slayer. And messing with a cranky Slayer was a very bad idea.

She glared at the creature. '' Listen buddy, I've had a really bad day, and you really don't wanna piss me off. If you don't get lost in 30 seconds you are going to lose some parts. ''

The thing made some weird cry and then many more came into view. Now she was seriously pissed off.

Before the thing knew what had happened, its weapon was wrestled out of its grasp. And then it was dead. Others came out of their shock and attacked the Slayer. They had no chance of surviving. Buffy killed them in a matter of minutes. Soon bodies covered the sand, some of their necks broken, some speared with their own weapons.

'' Never mess with a Slayer '' she muttered quietly.

'' Well done, kid. '' said an all too familiar voice behind her. With narrowed eyes she turned around and glared at the balance demon.

'' Whistler,'' she hissed, '' tell me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death right now. ''

Whistler backed away from the enraged Slayer, holding his arms up in the universal sign of surrender. '' Now easy there, kid, don't kill the messenger. ''

Buffy crossed her arms, and her glare remained fixed on the demon. ''Get the message out then, Messenger! '' she grunted out through gritted teeth.

Whistler sighed. "You really turned everything upside-down, kid, big time." Seeing that Buffy was about to erupt in rage, he hurried on with his message.

"The First was never supposed to enter your reality, and you were supposed to stay dead. But with your resurrection, the barriers between dimensions became weaker, and that allowed the First to gain the upper hand. We never foresaw you getting the Scythe either; that was meant for a Slayer far in the future. We didn't anticipate that you'd get the idea of using the slayer weapon to activate every Potential as a Slayer; you were supposed to accept the power that the Shadow man could have given you. And your coming here was an accident…. "

Before he could continue, he had an enraged Slayer in his face. "Now listen to me, demon guy. I have had enough of this from my friends and family. I don't need it from you. If I was supposed to stay dead then why didn't I? Why didn't you played messenger to my friends and tell them that I was safely tucked away in Heaven and not in some demonic dimension. Then you have a nerve to say that I was supposed to let some mojo men to chain me to the ground and perform magic on me against my will, like they did to the First Slayer! I don't think so!" she shouted the last sentence at the cringing Whistler. 

"Now, kid, you can't blame this on me or the Powers that Be, we don't interfere in free will.''

" I'm not finished yet." She snarled. "You say that you could not interfere with free will, and then you have a gall to say to me that I should not have asked Willow to activate every Potential as a Slayer. Just because some Shadow man decided to create a warrior from the same evil that she was suppose to hunt, that was free will as well So you can shut up about that, what's done can't be undone.'' Then she took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "You said that my coming here was an accident. Where is here and how I can get back home?"

Whistler eyed her warily, then decided that she had calmed somewhat, and started to explain. "You're in another dimension where, well, there are no demons, there are creatures that are not human, but no vampires, or werewolves." He trailed off when he saw the narrowing of Buffy's eyes.

"Now you are lying Whistle boy, you are a demon and you are here…''

" I'm here because the Powers sent me as their channel, they are investing a lot of their power to keep me here, and I don't have a lot of time so if you don't mind I'll continue'' he said with no small hint of anger. Buffy just nodded imperiously.

"As I was saying, no demons, but your powers are still intact due to the resurrection spell performed by the witch. That spell changed you a little. There is nothing wrong with you." He hurried to say before the Slayer could hit him again, and was a little put off when he saw her smirk at him. " The matter of your returning, well, there is nothing that you can do, help would have to came from your friends and they think that you're dead." Then he jumped away from her and quickly blurted out, "and we can't tell them, unless they ask questions about your whereabouts.''

An enraged shriek of his name was the last thing he heard before he winked out of sight. 

_To be continued …_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry2: **Thanks. And how do I do that, cuz when I wanted to post all I found was normal section, but then again maybe I've missed it…could happen._

_**The Queen C: **I would not worry abut Padme, she will get her love, in the sequel, the problem is I don't know exactly who yet._

_**Eliza: **Attack of the Clones. Yes._

_**Important author's notes are at the end of this chapter, please read them!**_

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up. _

--James Baldwin

Still fuming about the PTB, Whistler, and fate in general, Buffy was marching through the desert, which did not ease her crankiness, and she was developing a headache and a serious case of sunburn. Well, her rapid healing was taking care of that, but still, it was not a pleasant experience.

Spotting a light in the distance, she warily sneaked closer. And gasped. There were more of the critters that attacked her earlier, some of them kids by the look of them, but that wasn't what had made her gasp. They had a prisoner. A woman. An older woman, who was strapped to a pole, and who had obviously been physically abused.

Slowly sneaking towards the woman, she managed to get to her without being detected. She put her hand over the woman's mouth so that she would not make a sound. The woman looked at her with pained eyes. Buffy held her index finger to her mouth and the woman nodded weakly. Slowly reaching out, Buffy untied the woman's bonds; when the woman was free, she lifted her up in the fireman carry. Then Buffy bore the woman away from the camp.

Seeing that the woman was awake, Buffy asked the questions that had been nagging at her since she had woken up.

"Where are we? What is your name? And what were those things? Were they demons?" she asked in one breath.

The woman looked at her strangely, and then slowly and with visible effort replied, "My name is Shmi Skywalker. We are on the planet Tatooine. And those were Tuscan Raiders. Demons live only in fairy-tales."

_That still does not make any sense to me. Wait a minute.  
_  
"Tatooine, I've never heard of a planet with that name."

Shmi looked at her again. "Well, Tatooine is poor planet and far away

from the central planet of Coruscant and who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my bad. I'm Buffy Anne Summers and I came from the planet Earth."

_And I come in peace, live long and prosper stupid Andrew and his obsession with Star Trek, my wound is still aching and if we don't find shelter soon, we'll fry into crisp bacon from this heat.  
_  
"I've never heard of Earth before. But then again I don't know of a lot of planets in the Republic." Buffy bit her lip at that and then sighed.

"And I doubt that anyone else here has heard of it either wait, Republic, other planets don't tell me that you people use star ships for travel?" At Shmi's nod, Buffy groaned.

_Oh, that is just swell I have problems driving a car let alone a star ship. I want to go home stupid fate, stupid PTB...Stupid desert, stupid two suns.  
_  
"Uh, Shmi? Do you know where we are going, 'cause I don't. And if we don't get to some kind of shelter soon." She trailed off.

Shmi looked around her, and then at the position of the sun. How she did it without going blind from the harsh glare, Buffy did not know.

"My home is a couple of miles west. As for shelter, when I was captured they took me by some caves. We can find shelter there."

"OK."

**Naboo, Lake Country**

Anakin was standing on the balcony overlooking the lake and lush greenery, but he did not see the beauty of nature on Naboo was filled with; his thoughts were on his mother. The nightmares about her were getting more clear, and he was torn between his need to reassure himself that his mother was all right, and his duty to Padme. Then he sensed a presence behind him Padme came to the balcony. When she saw Anakin she turned to leave.

"Don't go," Anakin's voice stopped her. She turned and looked at him

"I don't want to disturb you," she replied.

He did not look at her. "Your presence is soothing," he said.

"You had another nightmare last night."

He took a calming breath.

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you."

Anakin took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I saw my mother." Then he slowly turned and looked at her. "She is suffering, Padme. I saw her as clearly as I see you now."

He turned away, took a few steps, thinking, and then came to a decision. He sighed and turned to face Padme again.

"She is in pain." He took a deep breath and then turned back to Padme.

"I know this breaks my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go," Anakin said urgently.

Padme saw the worry on his face. "I'll go with you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

Tatooine, Lars' farm

Anakin and Padme arrived at the farm where his mother lived. They came upon a droid that was working on some machine. When the droid saw them it approached, waving.

"Why hello my name is C-" it started.

But Anakin recognized the tall droid. And finished his name.

"3PO."

"... Oh my maker! How wonderful to see you! And miss Padme! What is it you're here for?" It asked, happy to see some familiar faces.

"My mother is she here?"

"Oh... I think it's time you came inside."

**Tatooine, Lars' farm an hour later**

Two tired, dirty, hungry, and thirsty figures were approaching the farm; they had traveled most of the night to get there.

Seeing their salvation so close, they moved at a faster pace, to the point of running, so eager were they at the promise of safety, food, drink and peaceful sleep. They barged inside with such force that they startled the occupants of the room.

Both parties were staring at one another; although the occupants were staring mostly at the older dark haired woman. Finally, her patience running thin, Buffy had had enough of the staring and decided to put an end to it.

"Hello, people, how about you stop with the staring and gaping like a bunch of stupid fish and ...oh, I don't know, help us."

That put everybody in motion. Anakin hugged her mother and since his mother was supported by Buffy he hugged her as well. Buffy did not like this particular situation.

"Look, you're cute, but still, if I feel hands on any bad places..." she trailed off. Anakin reeled back in shock.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, would you please take care of Shmi, she needs immediate care," Buffy continued, and suddenly an older man, a man who was obviously his son, and his girlfriend whisked Shmi away. Anakin wanted to go with them, but his senses were telling him that something was wrong with this girl she was in pain.

And then the young woman turned to regard him and Padme. "So," she said nervously, biting her lower lip, "Who are you?"

Anakin watched her closely, and wondered at the change in the girl, first she was this strong, imposing woman that fired sharp orders, and in the next moment she was shy and insecure.

"I'm Anakin Skaywalker, this is Padme Amidala. And who are you?"

"Buffy Ann Summers."

"Buffy ..." he trailed off, but she stopped him with a glare. "If you even think of making fun of my name you'll get some seriously ... what the hell are you smirking about?'' she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Anakin just shrugged,

"I was wondering where that girl that barged in here went?''

Buffy just rolled her eyes and smiled. '' Look, sorry about that, but I'm a bit grouchy.''

When Buffy carefully seated herself on a tall chair, Anakin noticed an ugly looking wound that, although half-healed, looked very painful.

"You're wounded," he said to her. Buffy shot him a quick glance, then shrugged.

"It's no big, it will heal it just itches a little." That got her a glare from the tall young man, which annoyed her a bit. If she was truthful to herself, a lot of things were annoying about this guy... how he talked, walked, looked, stood and other million things that were ... and she had known him for what, a couple of minutes.

"This wound does not look good," he said, and started to look through some containers in the room. It needs to be seen to." He pulled something out of the last container and came closer to her. Buffy shifted and opened her mouth to reply, but then Anakin put a small device with some sort of goo in it on her wound.

Buffy yelped, but soon the pain grew less and she could tell that the wound was healing. Craning her neck so that she could look at Anakin's face, she was a bit startled to find the annoying stranger so close.

"Thank you," she said softly, and then she jumped of her seat. She didn't count on Anakin taking a hold of her hand to help her down. And then something unexpected for both of them happened.''

They both felt a tingling sensation coming from the place that their hands met. Both of them looked at each other in mutual shock, and when their eyes locked, they could not look away; they each started to drown in the other's gaze in their soul.

Padme was watching the display with a worried expression; she didn't know what was going on with Anakin and Buffy.

_They have been staring at each other for three minutes without blinking _she thought, with no small amount of curiosity, _is this young woman a Jedi and Anakin's feeling it, or is she something else entirely?  
_  
Finally the rest of the family arrived, without Shmi. This ended the staring contest. The man in the flying chair flowed closer to Buffy.

"Thank you for helping my wife come back to us. I'm Cliegg Lars." The old man pointed to the younger one at his side. "This is my son Owen, and the girl with him is his girlfriend Beru."

Owen nodded at her in greeting, and his girlfriend said hi to Buffy, shyly.

''All these matters will have to wait, because you, my dear girl, need rest. We'll talk later." Cliegg continued, and Beru invited Buffy to come with her.

**  
Tatooine, Lars' farm, night**

All was quiet in the in the room, until a rapid heartbeat was heard. Buffy snapped awake. Quickly sitting, she turned on the light and ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to calm her breathing. The nightmare had been so real, but then again, they always were. Slipping off the bed, she wrapped herself in a robe that Beru had lent her and went to get some fresh air.

At the main door she encountered a problem; she did not know how to open it.

_This is just swell, _she thought grouchily. And prepared herself for the no doubt frustrating task of figuring out which button opened the door.

But luck was on her side this time; her movement woke someone up. Buffy whirled about when she heard a sound, only to see a droid that she hadn't met before.

"Hi," she said.

"Umm, who are you?"

"I am C-3PO, human-cyber relations, Miss Buffy. How may I help you?" he asked. Buffy smiled. Finally, some help.

"Well, I need some air, as in outside, and I don't know how to open the door." The droid moved forward and pressed a button, and the door opened smoothly, with barely a sound to mark the movement.

"Thanks 3PO." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Buffy. I'll leave the door unlocked. To get inside, you press this button,'' he explained, pointing at a button that was hidden outside. "But do stay in the yard, Miss; Tatooine can be very dangerous at night."

"Thanks again and I will."

The door slid shut behind her when she turned and started to walk around, looking for a spot where she could sit. Finally settling on the high wall that surrounded the small yard, she jumped onto it and started to walk toward where it touched the building. When she reach that point, she sat and braced her back against the building.

She did not know that her peace would be short-lived.

Anakin woke up and went to kitchen to fill himself a glass of water. "Hello C-3PO," he greeted the droid. "What are you doing?"

"Master Ani," 3PO said, delighted to see his maker. "I'm waiting for Miss Buffy, she went outside."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at that, and then, deep in thought, joined Buffy outside.

He found her sitting on the wall, watching a shooting star, but just when he wanted to ask her something, she said.

"Star light, star bright, what should I wish tonight.'' Then she giggled softly, but there was a hint of sadness in that laughter. Then she surprised him again.

"Planning on saying anything, or are you gonna stare at me the whole night?" she asked him without turning.

Then he said something that he did not meant to say, at least not out loud.

"Well, you're beautiful. How could I not."

Her head whipped around at that, and their eyes locked again.

He could not look away, but again neither could she.

Suddenly Buffy came to her senses and the only thing she could think of to block the intense, strange, and confusing feelings that were coursing through her with the force of a tornado was to close her eyes.

Anakin kept looking at her, waiting patiently for her to open them. He did not have to wait long before she cracked them open into tiny slits.

"Do you do this often?" he asked her. Her eyes opened fully and she hopped down from the wall and started pacing. Then she stopped and whirled back to face him again.

"No I don't do that often. I don't stare at a guy I just met like that. I don't get that feeling like I've known said guy my entire life. And I so don't fall over my head in love with ..." then she realized that what she was abut to say, and abruptly shut her mouth. "Never mind," she mumbled, and looked away.

"I didn't ask you about what is happening between us. I meant, do you often go out in the middle of the night?"

She looked at him and blushed, "Uhg ... You wanted to know ... well yes, that I do often … and us, there is no us …nothing happening here."

He just looked at her, annoyed. "You said it yourself, and I feel it the same as you."

"Well, you can forget abut that.. I was not thinking and I was saying that hypothetically about some other guy." She said, flipping her golden locks and staring at him defiantly.

Anakin eyes narrowed. "Did anybody tell you that you are infuriating?" he growled out.

She just snorted. "Says the guy who is annoying me beyond all reason."

Then she made as though to walk back inside. Anakin blocked her path. She tried to outmaneuver him, but her robe got caught on some metal and yanked her backwards. The unexpected pull caused her to lose her balance; she flung her arms wide trying to grab onto something to prevent her fall.

And landed directly in Anakin's waiting arms and then they were kissing, first innocently, and then more passionately, until everything around them seemed to stop existing.

Finally breaking their kiss, they were breathless, but still holding each other. Buffy rested her head on Anakin's chest, right under his chin.

_This is nice … and feels safe…. and what I am doing? _She quickly jumped away and ran as fast as she could inside and all the way to her room.

When the door to her room slid silently closed she suddenly felt weak. She slowly sank to the floor and hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

The next morning, Beru came to wake Buffy up, telling her that breakfast was on the table, and then left Buffy to dress. Her own clothes were ruined, so Beru let her borrowed some: brown pants, high black boots, and blue shirt with a darker blue jacket. Using a strap from her T-shirt, she tied her brushed and clean hair into a high pony tail. Then she went to the kitchen with not small amount of trepidation. When she got there, Anakin was not present. Feeling relief and a small bit of dsappointment she sat down between Padme and Beru.

"So Buffy, where you are from?" asked Padme curiously. Buffy looked at the dark-haired girl, debating how to answer that question.

"From another dimension." She decided to go with the truth; besides, she didn't know anything about this dimension.

Everyone stared at her. "Or planet Earth, USA, California, in the city of Sunnydale." She said, a bit amused at their expressions.

Then with a sigh she told them about the burst of energy that transported her to this planet and dimension. And about how she is unable to go back.

"So I'm kinda stuck here," she finished her story. She did not tell them about her Slayer status; as far she was concerned, she was retired as a Slayer.

"I'm a Senator in the capital," Padme started, "I'll help you, besides it will be easier to learn abut living here in the capital."

Beru, Cliegg and Owen nodded. Then Cliegg urged the machine that he was sitting on closer to Buffy.

"We would be glad to keep you here, but Miss Padme is right, you'll learn best in the capital. And you'll be safer there than here."

And so it was decided that Buffy would go with Padme and Anakin when they left.

As they ate their breakfast, Anakin entered the kitchen, closely followed by a barrel-shaped droid.

"R2-D2 says that there is a message on our ship; we have to leave," he said, and went to say his good-byes to his mother. Buffy and Padme quickly stood up and said their good-byes. Then the three humans and two droids boarded the ship.

Orbit of Genosis

Buffy chatted with Padme the whole trip trough hyperspace, trying to ignore Anakin who was sitting in the pilot's chair, his long legs stretched before him, watching the two of them. It was driving her nuts. And from the smirk that had crossed his face a couple of time he knew it. They were on rescue mission, to save Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master and Anakin's teacher.

Suddenly the swirling light on the screen disappeared and they were again looking at normal space, and right before them was a huge reddish-yellow planet, their destination.

Anakin landed the ship expertly in the white smoke coming from one of the openings, and they started to prepare to exit the ship.

Padme turned to her two companions.

"Follow my lead, as a senator maybe I can come up with a diplomatic solution. But just in case, Buffy, you'll need a blaster." Padme gave Buffy a small blaster. "Do you know how to use it?" she asked, remembering that Buffy, due to where she came from, would not know the things she herself took for granted.

Buffy looked at the blaster. "Once I used a rocket launcher, but gun-type thingies no, I mean I can shoot with a crossbow, but…"

Then Anakin stepped forward. "You know how to aim?" he asked, and at her nod he continued. "Then you just point this end," he tapped the barrel, "at your opponent and press this little thing, it is called the trigger, and it will fire." Then he added with a smirk, "Any idiot would know that."

Buffy glared at the smirking young man, but before she could retaliate, Padme hissed his name and pulled him away.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she admonished. Anakin just shrugged. With an annoyed sigh Padme turned to a scowling Buffy.

"I'm sorry Buffy, he is not normally like this. He is probably just worried abut Master Kenobi," she assured the other girl. Buffy relaxed her stance and smiled at Padme.

"It's OK. Apparently some bug crawled up his ass and died there, but I'm good," she said sweetly, "now we better get a move on."

They exited the ship together, followed by 3-CPO and R2-D2, and walked the short distance to the door. Padme opened the door and they entered the dark hallway.

_Whoa, this place is, like, creepy. And my senses are going on high alert something is watching us, _Buffy thought.

"We are being watched," she whispered quietly. Anakin only nodded his agreement, but Padme looked at Buffy strangely.

"How do you kn…?"

"She can sense them," answered Anakin. Then he turned his head to the side. "Wait." He whirled around, drawing his lightsaber and cutting the alien that had been sneaking up behind them in half.

Soon the hallway was full of winged aliens; some attacking, some running away.

Padme managed to open the door to the other room and they retreated into it, but the doors suddenly slid closed, and the catwalk they were standing on started to move. Padme lost her balance and fell, Anakin managed to grab the door step and Buffy grabbed on to him and immediately started looking for a safe place to land.

"We should do this again sometime" she heard Anakin say.

"When this is over I'm so gonna hit you," she said in mock anger. And then they both jumped down.

"This is bad," Buffy muttered. She was chained up, and so were Anakin and Padme, in some sort of carriage.

_Ben Hur much,_ she thought _, all we need is some lions, wolves, elephants, bears... and I probably just jinxed things.  
_  
"Don't be afraid," Anakin said. Buffy glanced at him but didn't reply. But Padme, who was looking a bit off replied.

''I'm not afraid of dying."

''I've been dying a little bit everyday since you've come back," she told Anakin.

Buffy turned away, her eyes narrowed in to slits. _They are together and he…**Men**. _

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing at her.

_And now he is pretending that he does not know what she is asking him, just like Parker did it with me. And to think that I was falling for this guy, why do I fall for guys that are jerks, evil, brooders …_ Buffy cringed at Padme's next words.

''love you. Truly and deeply."

Anakin heaved a deep sigh and glanced at Buffy who had her back turned to them, standing regally with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Look," he said, turning to Padme, "I do have a feeling for you and I care deeply for you, but…" he trailed off.

"You don't love me," she whispered sadly.

"No. Not like that. I've cared for you since I was ten years old, but I'm in love within somebody else," he said honestly, not wanting to cause pain to the woman he truly cared for. But she needed to know.

"Oh," she whispered, and then glanced at Buffy, who was still facing the wall. She looked back at Anakin.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't know how or why, but I feel like I've known her my entire life, and I know the difference between the love I felt for you and the love I feel for her."

''And how,'' her breath caught, and then she continued more strongly, "do you feel abut me?" She needed to know.

"When I first meet you, I saw a beauty beyond imagination; I thought that I had found the Angel that pilots talk about. The memory of you, knowing that you were close, helped me through my training. In a way, you were my link to my home. And I loved you dearly but when you refused me it didn't hurt me as much as when..." he took a deep breath. "I love you, Padme, but I'm not in love with you."

"Thank you for your honesty Anakin," Padme said softly. The carriage began to move, bringing three tense people to the arena.

They were led past a man chained to a tall post. He was looking at them as Anakin passed him.

"Don't worry Master, we sent the massage forward just like you asked us to, then we came to rescue you," Anakin said as they were being chained to the rest of the tree posts.

"Good job," the man said sarcastically.

As soon as the door opened, four creatures came out into the light.

Buffy stared at them with disbelief. _What is this ...mutant ZOO, a praying mantis bug, a tree horned bull thing, a spider-eyed cat thing and some sort of hyena with spikes …. Wait, I saw a couple of those on Tatooine, with the Tuscan Raiders and the hyena thing is gunning for me … this is NOT my day. _

"I have a bad feeling abut this," muttered Anakin. Buffy shoot him a look.

"Really, you don't say," she replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Relax," said Obi-Wan. "Concentrate."

"What abut Buffy and Padme?"

"Padme seems to be on top of things "But before he could say more, Buffy turned to the post, grabbed the chain that bound her to it, and gave a vicious yank with as much strength as she could muster.

And then she was free …

And the creatures were on them…..

_To be continued …._

_**Author's note!**_

OK things between Buffy/Anakin went insanely fast, but there is a good reason for that! And it will be explained in chapter 2. Let just say that there was some meddling, and that Buffy won't be a happy camper when she'll found out.

Now please even if you normally don't review, please vote, with whom Padme should end up in the sequel.

Obi-Wan (Star Wars)

Connor (Angel)

Wesley W. Price (Angel)

Xander Harris (BtVS)

Spike (BtVS)

Oh and I'm going on vacation for two weeks! So there won't be any updates until I get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes; OK first of sorry for long waiting.

**_RaeAngel, Forever secretive,Anakin Lover, sapph89,takeachillpill,RumorGodess,Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel,Buffster3000,prophercygirl3,Through two, Ally, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR VOTES AND FEEDBACK._**

**_Faith's Lies: thanks and rush is explained in this chapter. And yes ether way Connor will be in this world, even if he looses (and he is loosing). But no worries I got Connor coming all planed out._**

**_Slincoln: yeah, they are but since they are not very used in shows, using them in fic is very popular and well they are great plot turners. And yes Buffy does go for older guys in the show. And well this is just my opinion, but I think that Buffy and Anakin have a lot in common. So I think them could work._**

_**Nova bomb: and I agree abut Connor, and he will be in this fic even if he does not win.**_

_**Nascar girl: thanks, and main reason for Buffy/Anakin is that most of Star Wars/BTVS cross fic have Buffy/Obi-Wan, so I wanted to try B/A.**_

**_Bordello Bitch: don't worry story will be finished._**

_**The Queen C: sorry for so long. And I hope that the chapter is long enough for you. And most votes go to Xander and Westely.**_

_**Mari: Veder? Ahh that would be telling, but …yes and no depends on the point of view. Luke and Lea…hmm well since their parents are Anakin and Padme it would be a bit difficult for them to be born to Buffy and Anakin**_

**Chapter 2: Me a Jedi? Get real!**

_Those who live by the sword tend to get shot by those who don't._

_--I did not make that up, and I don't know who did_

Buffy evaded the first attack from the mutant-hyena creature. It flew past her and landed a couple of feet away Then it turned its small black eyes on her, and begun circling her. Buffy was watching the creature's movements, trying to guess when it would attack her again, when one of the insect aliens came riding by her.

Thinking on her feet, she jumped onto the animal and threw its rider to the ground. Then, spotting the spear-like weapon that the alien had dropped, Buffy jumped off her ride and picked up the weapon, fully intending to kill the creature. Looking for the hyena creature, she saw that it was busy eating the alien that she had thrown off. Making an "eww" face, she marched toward it.

But her course was interrupted when an Acklay a praying mantis creature, decided that the tower that Obi-Wan was hiding behind was too big of a temptation and tried to topple it onto Obi-Wan, who fortunately managed to free himself.

Looking around for others, she noticed that Padme was relatively safe on top of her pole, and that Anakin was of riding a Reek (creature with three horns).

With her attention focused elsewhere, she did not notice the hyena creature until it was already in the air and jumping at her. But thanks to her Slayer speed, she managed to turn around just in time to skewer the creature with the spear. It was dead before it hit the ground. She had won.

Hearing the sound of a large animal running towards her, she whirled around, but relaxed when she saw Anakin riding on the three horned beast.

"Need a ride?" he asked, when he stopped the creature beside Buffy. She just rolled her eyes and climbed up behind him.

"Let's pick up Padme," she told him. He steered their ride towards the Nexu that was pacing around Padme's tower. And running straight at it, their new friend killed the Nexu with one of his three horns.

"Jump!" Anakin shouted to Padme. And she stood up and carefully jumped from the top of the pole onto the animal.

Obi- Wan joined the trio and together they tried to escape, but droidika, lethal rolling battle droids, barred their path.

They were surrounded.

While they were trying to think of how they could get out of this new mess, there was a sudden uproar in the audience.

Looking up, they saw about two hundred Jedi, their lightsabres held at the ready. On the balcony where Buffy guessed the Big Bad was, stood a single Jedi, but as she watched he jumped down, his robe in flames. And then Buffy didn't have time to watch what was happened to him anymore because they were being attacked by hundreds of battle droids.

Two of the Jedi threw Obi-Wan and Anakin their lighsabers. Buffy pouted, feeling left out. Not wanting to be completely without weapons, she helped herself to a blaster that lay beside a fallen droid, and started to shoot at their attackers. Padme was doing the same beside her.

The Jedi were using their lightsabers to deflect the bolts of energy from the droids' blasters. As the battle raged on, Buffy got separated from Padme and Anakin, and soon helped herself to a lightsaber that lay beside a fallen Jedi. Now armed with a laser blaster in her left hand and lightsaber in her right, she concentrated on bring down as many droids as she could.

Amidst the fighting, she came upon Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu fighting back to back. To say that they were surprised to see her deflecting the blasts would have been an understatement.

"What?" Buffy asked the two Jedi, who were blocking the shots on feel alone while they were looking at her.

"You are strong in the Force," stated Obi-Wan.

Buffy turned to him and blocked a couple of blasts by instinct. "What do ya mean by that?"

"It is not important, she is too old to train," replied Windu. Buffy shrugged.

"Well, I didn't ask for training, now did I?"

Then the three-horned creature came to crash their party, and the trio broke apart. Buffy stayed with Obi-Wan while Windu got lost in the crowd.

Suddenly while they were deflecting, Buffy tensed, sneaking a glance behind her. Seeing what had tickled her spider-sense, she smirked and turned to her fighting partner.

"Obi-Wan, I think that that huge green bug likes you."

"What?"

"Behind you," she said, and whirled about, quickly followed by Obi-Wan, and together they hacked the creature to bits.

Things were not going well; the droids had trapped the Jedi, Padme, and Buffy in the middle of the arena. And then suddenly they stopped firing.

"Master Windu, a voice rang out clearly through the arena. Buffy and the others looked up at the balcony. Buffy narrowed her eyes and watched the tall man who was speaking as a cat watches a mouse before pouncing.

"You fought gallantly," the man continued. "You are well worthy of the recognition of the Jedi order."

Buffy inwardly groaned, Oh no, he is making a speech ... evil…¦this is so typical, why do big bad's always make long winded speeches now all I have to do is die a couple of times and it will be just like home. And what's that guy blathering about, if we surrender our lives will be spared...hah... Yeah, right...at least Mr. Tall, bald, what did that guy call him...Windy, Whiny, Window or something like that told him off ... and now they're going to kill us ... and what is that humming noise?

Buffy sneaked a peak upwards and saw the ships coming down.

Turning to the tall and bald Jedi beside her, she nudged him and he looked at her, annoyed.

"Please say that those ships are on our side, cuz if not we are in serious trouble with capital T" she whispered, and looked up. Windu followed her gaze and saw the ships approaching; they were too far as of yet to be heard, but not for long.

A second later a roar of engines was heard.

"Look," Padme commanded, and everyone else looked up to see that help had arrived.

What was I thinking Buffy thought as Anakin was thrown against the wall by Count Dooku. I could have just stayed outside and waited for Padme ... but noo I had to come in and now I can't just stand here, I have to do something ... after all Obi-Wan did say that he could not take on Mr. Fancy pants by himself

Buffy stepped forward and planted herself beside Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing here? This is not your fight. You are not a Jedi," Obi-Wan hissed at her.

Buffy did not take her eyes off their opponent. "No I am not, but I'll fight anyway. And you do need help."

"You fought like a Jedi in the arena," Count Dooku drawled. "And yet they don't allow you into their midst. It must be frustrating to have such talent and not be allowed to use it. They say that you are too old and that is too late for you to be trained; come with me, be my apprentice. I'll teach you wonders."

"Did anybody ever teach you people that it's never a good idea to call any woman old? And please, all this 'wow you have power... join me' is getting so old. So thanks, but no thanks. Can we fight now, I have places to be."

Count Dooku stood his full height. "You have made a grave mistake, my dear. You are untrained; you can't defeat me even with Kenobi's help."

Buffy just smirked and slipped into her fighting stance, borrowed lightsaber at the ready. "I'm full of surprises, Mr. Hot Shot. Bring it on."

"So be it." And with that, Dooku attacked.

Buffy neatly blocked his first swing, using his own momentum, she propelled him backwards. But Dooku was skilled, and he rolled until he came to his feet. He was then attacked by Obi-Wan, who held him at bay until Buffy rejoined the battle.

Blocking the swings of combined forces of a Jedi and a Slayer, Dooku realized that he couldn't hold out for much longer, especially since the young Padawan was regaining consciousness.

Using the Force, he threw Buffy against the wall, with such strength that she was left momentarily dazzled, just long enough for Dooku to wound Obi-Wan. As he swung down the weapon in a killing blow, Anakin jumped and stopped the red lighsaber inches from his Master's body.

As Dooku and Anakin fought, Buffy went to check on Obi-Wan.

She was inspecting his wounds when Anakin came flying towards her and landed, unconscious, directly on top of her. Quickly rolling him off of her, she was just in time to raise her lighsaber to prevent being hit by the force-lighting that Dooku had sent at her.

"Impressive," Dooku murmured. Buffy smirked.

"I'm a fast learner."

They slowly circled each other until Buffy decided that she shouldn't give him the chance to use his powers on her again, and moved to attack.

Their lightsabers crashed together. As they started to quickly move about the room, Dooku evaluated his new opponent. She had not been trained as a Jedi as far as he knew she hadn't. He also knew that she was very powerful.

She would make a good apprentice if he could turn her to the Dark Side, but he did not have the time to do so now. When a small window of opportunity presented itself, he grazed his blade across her thigh and with a cry of pain she went down. He noted that she used the fall to roll away from him and there she was on the ground, unable to stand, but still holding her lightsaber at the ready.

This girl is a spitfire. He thought. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda, who stood at the entrance.

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

The Masters of the Jedi Council were discussing the events that had occurred. Count Dooku, speculations abut the Senate, Darth Sidius, the creation of the clone army, and Buffy, were all topics of conversation.

"She is too old to train, but she is strong in the Force," Master Windu remarked. "Master Yoda, what do you think?"

"Hmmm... too old to start the training she is ...but trained she must be," Yoda said. All the Masters turned to him with surprise written on their faces.

"I saw her fight with the droids, but ..." one of the Masters said.

"Fight, yes" answered Yoda with a slight smile. "But I saw her fight not the droid army, but my old Padawan. "

"She fought Dooku?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and fight well she did, but the Sith are aware of her now. Dooku promised her training, he did, and I fear the call of the dark side. She may not be able to resist Dooku next time. But who will train her? One of the council her teacher must be."

"My Padawan Siri Tachi left the Jedi, and allied herself with the slave trader Krayn. I don't have an apprentice. I'll take Buffy as my new Padawan learner," said a tall human woman with piercing blue eyes and an odd organic headdress.

"Master Adi Gallia," said Master Windu. "I agree." All the other Masters nodded their consent.

"Gallia, a new Padawan you now have," said Yoda, and with that the meeting was over.

Buffy did not know what the Jedi were talking about, and if she had, she would have been hopping mad at them for discussing her future without her. As it was, she was currently gaping at Anakin. One minute they were arguing and the next Anakin had asked her if she would marry him.

"You really love to drive me up the wall, don't you?" she hissed at the smirking Jedi. "No, don't answer that. What I want to know is why you asked me to marry you."

"Why did you say yes?"

Buffy just stared at him with frustration written all over her face. "'Cause I wasn't thinking or I'm going insane and because of those fuzzy feelings ... look what's happening to us is notâ€¦ Okay, maybe it is love, but it's going way too fast you have to realize that ... and hey, didn't Count Do-whatever cut your arm off?"

"Yes, he did, and the medical droids gave me an artificial one, see?"

He took his glove off and Buffy stared at the mechanized arm.

"Wow, that's neat, so can this ... uh robot arm do the same things that your other arm can?" she asked, coming closer and touching his arm.

"Yes, and you are changing the subject."

Buffy refused to meet his gaze and sat herself on a chair. Heaving a big sigh, she decided that it was time for her and her sort of boyfriend to have a little chat.

"Look, Anakin I will not say that I'm not drawn to you, because I am, more than I have been to anybody before, and if I was still in my dimension...well, I would think that somebody put a whammy on us. As I said, this is going way too fast, I mean besides that tingly feeling of familiarity."

Anakin stepped closer to Buffy, put his fingers below her chin, and slowly raised her head so that she could see his eyes.

"Then come with me to Naboo; I have to escort Padme to her home world. That way we'll have some time to get to know each other."

Buffy shut her eyes for a second, and then nodded her consent. "Sure, when do we leave?"

"Now. Padme is already waiting for us. We must hurry."

And so they went.

When Buffy arrived in Naboo she could not help herself, she gaped at her surroundings in wonder. After she had gotten settled in, one of the handmaidens came and told her that Padme wanted to see her. That quickly sobered Buffy up; she felt a bit guilty when it came to Padme.

Buffy knew that Padme had had a thing for Anakin, and she liked Padme very much, which made her feel like a total back-stabber. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that she was standing in front of Padme's door until Queen Jamilla's handmaiden opened the door.

"Hi," Buffy greeted Padme, who was coming towards her. Padme took one look at Buffy, and, seeing her unease, quickly figured out what was bothering her new friend.

"Hello Buffy," Padme smiled. "I think we need to talk," she continued seriously, noting the other woman tense.

"Talk, okay, about..." Buffy trailed off, already suspecting where this conversation was going.

"You and Anakin. You don't have to feel guilty, you know these things happen. We have no control."

Buffy regarded Padme for a moment. "Yeah, though I'm a bit surprised at your reaction to all of this. Didn't you and Anakin date?" at Padme's puzzled look she elaborated.

"Were you together?"

"Not exactly, you heard our talk at Geonosis." At Buffy's nod she continued, then you must know how he feels about you. And how he feels about me. I refused him before he even met you. I was too torn because of my position as a Senator and his training to become a Jedi, too concerned about the risk that we would be taking if we gave in."

Padme smiled sadly. "You are good person Buffy, and a good friend, regardless what you may think about yourself regarding me."

Then she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit my family, they have been worried about me."

Higher Plane of Existence

"This is not what was expected," said a bright pillar of red light to his companions. The buzzing of many voices was heard as the PTB discussed the news.

"This must be stopped..." started a pillar of glittering black.

But before it could continue a bright silver and gold pillar interrupted.

"Untold millennia ago," she started in a strong voice that quieted the others, " We decided to help mortal worlds hold the Dark at bay, but we also decided not to violate their freedom of choice, their right to free will. That rule has been bent many times but never broken. If we interfere in this young Slayer's life again, we will be breaking our own rule."

"Then what should we do? She could change everything beyond repair and then the dark would prevail in that world," piped in a yellow pillar of light.

But the silver and gold pillar smiled softly. "Or she could do something none of us could foresee, like we did not see her coming to the decision to wake the entire Slayer line or fall in love with Angel or help his grandchild achieve redemption and gain back his soul. This all brought her old world closer to defeating the Dark."

"Very well," said the red pillar. "We will let this world be for now, and turn our attention to others that are more in need of our help."

A murmur of agreement was heard as all of the pillars turned their attention to other worlds. All but one.

Of all her companions, the silver and gold pillar of light had better insight concerning things to be, she saw many possible futures and paths that Buffy could walk.

She also knew that young Slayer would need help to pass as a Jedi. And she knew just the person to help her.

Reaching through the heavenly planes, she sought out a soul that was familiar to the young Slayer. Finally coming to the soul in question, she wrapped the golden swirls of light around her and pulled the soul to her.

"Hello Tara," she greeted the soul of the young witch. "I need your help; Buffy needs your help." She then guided Tara to the pond filled with luminous liquid and showed what had happened to Buffy. After the light and images had winked out, Tara turned to the pillar.

"Buffy is right, this is going too ... I m-mean," Tara started, but was interrupted by the pillar.

"I'm afraid that is my doing, you see in time they would slowly but surely fell in love. Interference by manipulating their auras so that they could fall in love more quickly was necessary to prevent evil things from coming to pass. The Dark forces in this world would have exploited the rift between Padme, Anakin and Buffy, which would have had catastrophic consequences."

Then the pillar's voice softened. "But the things they feel are true."

Tara thought back and had to admit that there were similarities between Buffy's and Anakin's auras. "What... should I... I do?"

"You need to teach her what your mother taught you. Pass along the knowledge that is been in your family for generations. The knowledge that was lost with the death of your mother and then your own murder."

As Tara left, she heard the last words whispered to her by the silver and gold pillar. "Tell Buffy to follow her heart, it guided her well in the past and it will guide her well in the future."

Naboo palace, night

Buffy was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of sunshine and ice cream, when her dreams suddenly shifted and instead of being in the park that she had gone to as a kid, before her parents' divorce, she was standing in the middle of the dessert, and the sun was blazing in the blue sky.

Looking around, she spotted a slender figure approaching. Squinting through her lashes, she tried to see who the person was. When she made out the girl's face she almost sworeâ€¦it was Tara. Not that she did not like Tara, she did, like a cousin actually, but last time she had seen Tara in a dream the First Slayer had tried to kill her and her friends. That had definitely been an unpleasant experience. Well, at least there was no cheese man this time, she still did not know what THAT had meant, and the guy was just way too creepy.

"Hello Buffy," Tara greeted.

Buffy stared, then shook herself out of her daze and greeted Tara back. Tara smiled at her.

"Don't worry; this isn't like the dream with the First Slayer. We really are talking," Tara assured her.

"But you died," Buffy said, fearing that this was some sort of plot that the First Evil had hatched. But as soon as that thought formed in Buffy's mind, Tara suddenly began to glowing, and her eyes become two silver pools of light.

"Don't be afraid, child," said a voice that was not Tara's.

"I'm not. Who are you?" asked Buffy, crossing her arms and glaring at the light show before her.

Then the creature did something that really annoyed Buffy, it let out a tinkling laugh. Which make Buffy wonder just how hittable that thing using Tara's image was.

"I assure you, Tara is unharmed and yes you did talk to her, but there are some things that I have to tell you in person. Why don't we sit?" The being waved Tara's arm and the environment changed.

Now they were standing in the middle of the room that was lit with thousand of candles, and that smelled like a garden of roses. In the middle of the room there were two comfortable arm chairs. They sat. Buffy was staring at the being with a slightly tilted head, sizing up her companion. In truth, she did not sense any evil about the being, but she was still wary of it.

"Now, before we begin I should introduce myself. In reality I have no name, but you may call me Iris." Tara's arm lifted to forestall Buffy's question.

"If I may, no I'm not like Glory or the First Evil, Glory was a demon god. And the First is back in the void...I'm not a god per se, I am one of the Powers That Be. And we should not be talking directly, but this was urgent and if you heard it from Tara, well, you could have misunderstood what she would have told you. So I arranged this meeting. And it is not the first time that I've talked to you."

"What do you mean? Not the first time..?"

"All in good time, child." She ignored Buffy's muttered objection that she was no child, and continued.

"You were wondering at the feelings between you and Anakin Skywalker, I came here to explain this above all. You see it was I who tampered with the two of you to accelerate your relationship"

"WHAT!" Buffy jumped to her feet.

"Calm down, child, it was necessary."

"How was it necessary to plant false emotions in people?"

"There was nothing false about your feelings or his," said the Tara-being calmly. Buffy slowly sat down, still glaring angrily.

"Explain." She demanded and Tara's lips curled upwards in an amused smile, which caused Buffy's eyes to narrow.

"Over the course of the following months you two would slowly but surely have fallen in love, but he would have been married to Padme. The triangle that would have resulted would have caused a lot of personal pain for the three of you, but on the larger scale it would have allowed the Sith to rule supreme and unchallenged. I could not let that happen. So instead of the process taking months, you two fell in love in a matter of hours."

Tara/being was watching Buffy while she processed the information. Then Buffy looked up.

"Okay, I get it, you prevented disaster, but whole thing is a bit unnerving and way too fast for me."

Tara/being smiled. "Not to worry, the compulsion was removed the moment Anakin asked for your hand, and now you two will go at your own pace. Now we must discuss your Jedi training"

Buffy held up both hands. "Woah there Miss Shiny Eyes. Me a Jedi? Get real."

Tara/being just smiled mysteriously and Buffy gave and annoyed sigh. "Tara will teach you some magic. No you are not going to be as powerful as Willow, but Tara will teach you magic that has been in her family for generations."

Then Tara/being cocked her head to the side like she was listening to a far away voice.

"My time is almost up, so I will give you the same parting words that I gave you the first time.

"You think you know, what you are, what's to come, you have only just begun."

And with those words Buffy snapped awake...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Special thank you to: **Celtic Cross, Buffster3000, The Queen C, gaul1, RaeAngel, General Mac , Just me**_

_**Anakin LOver:** Yes there will be more of Tara, I like Tara, but I'm afraid that she'll stay just a spirit guide/teacher to Buffy._

_**Mari**: Buffy, big problem to Palpatine...oh yes she will be a big thorn in his…yes Palpy and Dooku will have an argument abut that. Buffy to the Dark side…well Buffy does have a dark side especially when someone she loves is in danger…oh Miss Shinny eyes did not tell whole story to Buffy…and thanks._

_**Sapph89:** muse is not a problem, mine computer_

Now happy reading and don't forget to review and vote. And below the chapter are current results of voting.

**Chapter 3: Jabitha and Mr. Gordo **

**Following morning**

Buffy was standing on the balcony, her snow white dress flowing softly in the breeze. Her loose golden locks were blown in every direction as she watched the sun slowly rise above the greenery. She loved this planet; life here was so peaceful, the people were friendly, and the land was breathtakingly beautiful.

Suddenly a soft knock interrupted her admiration of the scenery.

"Come in," she said softly. A girl dressed in a pretty yellow-orange dress entered the room.

"Good morning, Milady," the girl greeted Buffy, who looked at her incredulously.

"What is your name?" Buffy asked, while the girl put some clothes on her bed.

"Aimee, My lady," the girl answered.

"Okay Aimee. I'm Buffy, and please drop milady bit, it's making me uncomfortable."

"As you wish Miss Buffy," Aimee answered. "Queen Jamilla said that there is a message for you from the Jedi Council."

"Okay just let me get dressed and I'll be with you ..." Buffy trailed off when she got a good look at her new dress, which was beautiful. But there was a problem: she had no idea how to put it on.

"Senator Amidala asked me to help you with your clothing; she mentioned that you might not know how to wear everything."

Heaving a deep sigh, and making a mental note to thank Padme later, Buffy smiled weakly and nodded.

And so the dressing began.

First Aimee pulled a green slip made from a very soft and cool fabric over her head, and then came heavier hunter green gown, with long sleeves, that Aimee buttoned at Buffy's back. Finished with the clothing, Aimee did Buffy's hair; she bound it on top of Buffy's head, and pined it with beautiful hand carved hair pins.

Then, Buffy and Aimee went to the throne room.

When Buffy entered the throne room she was rendered speechless, a feat not so easily accomplished.

'Wow, pretty,' She thought, looking about herself wide eyed. 'And spacious then she noticed that Aimee was heading towards the people that were seated by the only table in the middle of the room.

'Okay, now this identical dressing is a bit overdone here and the girl with painted face is probably Queen Jamilla. How she can be dressed in that heavy black outfit is beyond me, it's so hot here. Interesting hair-do, though.'

Nearing the throne, Buffy used the knowledge she had gained when she had been turned into a noblewoman from the 18th century, and curtsied.

'Who would have thought that being turned into a vapid noble on Halloween would come in handy?

"Thank you for your hospitality, your Highness," Buffy started, pausing when the door to the throne room opened again and Anakin entered.

"You are welcome," answered the Queen. "There is a message for the two of you from the Jedi Temple."

Suddenly above the table appeared a holographic projection of Master Yoda.

"Anakin, the council has decided that you and Buffy should remain on Naboo for the time being. Determine, we will, if danger for Senator Amidala truly over is."

Then the image winked out of sight.

"You have our permission to remain in Theed," said the Queen, dismissing them. Buffy and Anakin bowed and left the throne room.

"You are overly quiet," remarked Anakin as they walked through the streets. Buffy quickly glanced his way.

"Just thinking," she said softly.

"About..?" He prompted.

"Everything--and nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not satisfied with her answer. Seeing that she wouldn't get out of it that easily, Buffy relented.

"I was thinking about what has happened in these past few weeks...one moment I was on Earth, where there was no space-traveling for ordinary people, and then suddenly I found myself here...where you use space ships all the time."

"Is this your way of asking me to teach you how to drive?" he asked with a small smile.

Buffy turned to face him at that, and cocked her head slightly to the side, a small grin on her face.

"Why, are you offering, 'cause I've got to warn you, I wasn't good at driving cars in my world, so if you're going to teach me, you'd better take something for your nerves."

"I don't think you'll do that badly."

"Don't bet on that."

Buffy was gripping the controls of the speeder tightly with both hands. Anakin was sitting beside her, watching quietly.

"Stop that," Buffy hissed, eyes still on the endless grass plains over which she was driving the borrowed speeder.

"Stop what?"

"Stop with the staring, I'm trying to drive without bumping into anything and you are driving me nuts."

Anakin just smiled at his fuming companion. "There is nothing to bump into, and you are not driving very fast."

"Sorry racer boy, but not everybody wants to drive so fast that the wind rips all your hair out."

"Do you trust me?" Anakin asked.

Buffy glanced at him and then quickly looked back in front of her.

"Yes."

Anakin moved closer and placed his hands on Buffy's smaller ones, then eased Buffy's grip on the steering controls.

"You don't need to grip it so hard; it won't run away from you," he said gently. Then he leaned the left paddle to the right and the speeder turned right, leaned to the left and speeder turned left.

With his right hand, he leaned the paddle forward and the speeder's velocity increased drastically.

**5 days later, Naboo, Theed Palace **

Today was her last day on Naboo, after which she and her boyfriend would return to Coruscant.

She and Anakin had spent a lot of time together over the past two weeks, getting to know one another. He had taught her how to fly a starship, which she considered a big achievement on her part. But, then again, Anakin was a good teacher.

She was told she would soon begin her training as a Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Her teacher would be some woman named Adi Gallia.

She thought of the help she had received from the PTB, which had come as a surprise. She was still a bit wary abut their intentions, but was kind of relieved that she had Tara as her dream guide and teacher...imagine she learn to flout things.

**Orbit Around Coruscant**

Buffy was watching the planet with curiosity.

"So the whole planet is a city?" she asked the pilot. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, every organization has a representative here; it is also home to the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate."

"How about a shopping center? You know a mall? With clothes and other ... girl stuff?"

"Everything that you'll need you'll find in the Temple."

Buffy was standing in the middle of a spacious room with large windows, through which traffic could be seen. In the half circle in front of her was a group of people.

Some of them were human and some were...well, not.

"Why you are here, you are wondering?" asked a small green creature.

What did Anakin say its name was? Yogi or something? And way to state the obvious, but come to think about it. Miss Shiny Eyes did mention my potential training as a Jedi... so this is probably it the training thingy?

"Yes," Buffy replied.

"You are here," started the bald black man, "Because the council has decided that you need training, despite your age."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything, however, Yogi let out a small sound before speaking.

"Anger I sense in you." He stated. Buffy turned to him.

"Okay, first, that was not anger. I was merely annoyed because Mr. Smile-A-Lot over here is telling me off because of my age...you don't date much, do you?" Buffy asked, turning back to Windu.

"Cause let me tell you, telling a girl that she is old... it's a big 'no, no' in the land of dating."

"Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi," said a woman, at least Buffy thought that she was a woman, albeit a strange one.

"Attachment...as in no dates and so on?" at their nods, Buffy just stared.

"Do you even know how impossible _that_ is?" she asked incredulously.

The little green alien raised his gray eyebrow, "Impossible without attachments to live you say it is."

"Yeah. I mean, dating aside ...all of you have attachments, you just don't realize it."

"We are a Jedi," said an alien with a big, long head, as if that explained everything. For them, it probably did, but Buffy was not impressed.

"Really?" she drawled slowly, with a smirk that would have made Spike proud.

"So, you don't feel anything toward each other, no attachments, because even loyalty and caring can be described as attachments. Do you not love life, yours and that of others? You are also attached to that Force you keep harping on about."

There was silence in the room until Yoda spoke once more.

"New to our world you are, understand not what a Jedi is yet you do. But Master Adi Gallia your teacher will be."

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, 5 Months Later **

Master Adi Gallia was training with her Padawan. She had to admit that Buffy was quickly learning how to master the lightsaber as well as focusing and meditation. Her research skills were lacking, but that was mainly due to lack of knowledge about technology and geography as well as people and races that lived on various planets.

However, that was slowly improving too, and Gallia was convinced that her Padawan would overcome that difficulty. Buffy was an extremely stubborn and willful person, but she had a good and kind heart. She was also a natural leader, but had a tendency to get herself in trouble by insulting people. Oh, she did apologize when asked to by Gallia, but she doubted that those apologies were sincere. All in all, her Padawan was learning quickly.

The Jedi Council had assembled to discuss an important matter. One of the Jedi Knights had gone missing, and they had to decide who would go looking for him. The last transmission they had received from him had been from Zonama Sekot, a sentient planet which could travel through space.

Yoda turned to Adi Gallia and said. "Go, you and your Padawan shall, and Master Kenobi and his apprentice follow."

Adi Gallia hurried to tell her apprentice that they were being sent on a mission, but when she knocked at her door there was no answer. She reached out with her senses to see if her student was inside. The room was empty.

Buffy was enjoying herself. When her training had ended for the day, she had snuck out of the Jedi Temple. Okay "snuck" was not an appropriate word, since Padawans were allowed to leave the Temple when they were not training, but it still felt like sneaking to Buffy.

She was meeting her friends Nyrat Agira, Lisya Bagwa and T'ally at a dance club. Anakin was off on some mission with Obi-Wan, so she was bored, and mindless fun and dancing with her non-Jedi friends sounded like just the right thing to entertain her.

Coming up behind her friends while they were chatting and waiting for her, she slowly sneaked closer to them and ...

"Boo!" she shouted when she was close enough, making them jump and whirl about. Lisya and T'ally started laughing as soon as they saw the havoc Buffy had caused to Nyrat's hair style. Nyrat just glared at her friends and fixed her hair so that once again it was perfectly neat.

"Come on Buffy; let's get you to my place so that you can change clothes." Said the young human woman with blond curls, big baby blue eyes, and a freckled face.

"Thanks Lisya." Buffy smiled.

"Yes, after all you can't scare all my potentially rich husbands away with your Jedi appearance," remarked Nyrat.

Buffy just rolled her eyes, and T'ally, a tall Twi'lek with blue-hued skin, giggled.

"So tell me, what is what?" Buffy asked while they were walking to Lisy'as apartment.

Buffy was critically inspecting how she looked; she was wearing tight red pants and a black leathery top, with a see through glittering vest on top. Her hair was tied in loose curls at the top of her head, bound with silvery loops. Her make-up brought out the full splendor of her blue-green eyes. All in all, she looked great.

Nyrat looked at her, bored. "Are you ready yet?"

Buffy shot her an irritated look. "Like you get ready this fast."

"I'll have you know that my look is the most recent fashion, and takes a lot of effort ..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm ready."

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived back in Coruscant and were greeted by Masters Yoda, Windu and Gallia. While Obi-Wan and Anakin were briefed on their new mission by Mace Windu, Anakin focused on the conversation going on behind him.

"Your Padawan did you find?" asked Master Yoda.

"Not yet, Master Yoda. Buffy has been missing for couple of hours now, but I'm not worried. She can take care of herself and this is her free time after all."

Anakin did not need to hear anymore information; he had a very good idea of where his girlfriend might be. He approached Obi-Wan and excused himself, assuring his Master that he would be back in an hour's time. He went to look for Buffy.

Buffy was dancing when suddenly she felt a familiar presence. She followed the feeling to a dark corner of the club. When she got closer to the dark shape she smiled and jumped into her husband's open arms and kissed him as if her life depended on it. Since they hadn't seen each other for five months that was to be expected.

When air became an issue, they broke apart a little, but they were still embracing each other.

"I'm glad that you're back," Buffy murmured.

"It is good to _be_ back," Anakin whispered into her hair. "But there is a new mission."

Buffy groaned and buried her face in Anakin's tunic. "

"When do you leave?" she asked her voice barely audible.

"You mean, when do _we _leave?" Anakin asked, a smile curving his lips upwards. He waited for a moment as his Buffy processed what she had heard.

"What do you mean; you know that the Jedi Council won't allow two Padawn learners to go on a mission alone."

Anakin shrugged.

"We are not going alone, our Masters will be chaperoning us," he said with a smirk, earning a mock glare and a smack on his chest.

"So when dowe _leave_?"

Anakin looked around and replied. "As soon as we get back."

Buffy sighed softly. "That makes me wish that we didn't need to get back, but ..."

Anakin quickly bent his head and kissed Buffy, with such passion that Buffy was sure that if he had not been holding her so tightly, she would have been a puddle on the floor.

"We'll stay here for half an hour; Master Gallia and Obi-Wan must make some preparations, which gives us some alone time together."

**Last known location of the planet.**

Two master Jedi and their Padawan learners were still looking for Zonama Sekot, since said planet had, as Buffy put it, a "nasty habit of moving around." However, the two Master Jedi were far from bored, entertaining themselves by observing their young companions bicker about the smallest things for hours at a time.

"Oh, come on, Anakin," Buffy said, sounding annoyed. "What could be wrong with a peaceful and slow ride for a change? We will be up to our ears in trouble soon enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well," started Buffy, and Anakin groaned, but was glad that he had not walked right into it. "You two are here, and that is like a recipe for disaster. Just think about it: you're sent on a diplomatic mission and you end up fighting."

"It is aggressive negotiating," Anakin started, but was interrupted by Buffy's shout.

"Here it is!"

And so it was--Zonama Sekot, a sentient planet capable of traveling through space. Buffy knew from the data that she had gathered from the Jedi Archives that this planet's intentions were peaceful and that it had organic ships, ships made from plants, which were very fast.

Four Jedi star fighters landed on the green platform before a tall purple building. As the Jedi climbed off their ships, they were greeted by the planet's natives. Both Master Jedi went with the leaders of the people, while their Padawans were shown around by a girl named Jabitha. When they came upon some green tendrils, a couple of them grabbed Anakin by the wrist and Buffy by the ankle.

Jabitha smiled, "It seems that the seed partners have taken a liking to you."

Anakin gave the girl puzzled look while Buffy asked, «

"Seed what now?"

"Seed partners, they would like to join together and form two ships for you."

The couple exchanged glances, and then Anakin faced Jabitha again. "We are often in danger; any ship that we drive would be in danger as well."

Jabitha just shook her head, flinging her long, straight hair around in the process. "They are aware of the dangers, and they still want to be your seed partners."

And true to Jabitha's words, the plants were forming two sleek green gleaming star ships able to achieve amazing speeds in hyper drive and in normal space as well. They also had an ability to join into one ship, since the seed partners had somehow sensed that the two were a couple.

When the two Jedi Masters found out about the ships, they were not exactly thrilled. It was against the Jedi code to own such expensive things , but Buffy was quick to point out that Jabitha, Anakin's ship named after their guide, and Mr. Gordo, named after Buffy's stuffed pig back home, were in fact sentient, and therefore things like ownership did not apply to them. Running out of arguments, Obi-Wan and Gallia finally had to agreed with Buffy, much to Anakin's amusement.

"While you two were off sight seeing," Obi-Wan said, still glaring at his smirking Padawan, "We found out that Vergere left this planet some time ago. He told the leaders that he was headed for the planet Lok." At Buffy's puzzled look he elaborated, Lok is a desert planet similar to Tatooine and Geonosis, and is not far from Naboo. Gallia and I will go there; you two will wait here until your ships are ready for take off."

Then Gallia stepped forward. "I found out some interesting and alarming information as well. It is rumored that the Techno Union has a laboratory on Nelvaan and that it is running experiments on the Nelvaanians. When the seed partners are ready, you two will go there and investigate to see if the rumor is true."

To be continued...

Current results:  
Connor: 10 votes  
Wesley: 9 votes  
Xander: 6 votes  
Obi Wan: 5 votes

Spike: 1 vote

Stress is when you wake up screaming and realize you haven't fallen asleep yet.

Stress is when you wake up screaming and realize you haven't fallen asleep yet. And I am very stressed lately, my computer is dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: none of these characters are mine, the information on these characters can be found in the STAR WARS CHARACTER DATABASE, the same as with the planets.

**Voting is still on going so if you did not voted yet….**

**Alexceasar: **Not this chapter3, no. Obi-Wan and Anya…oh yes now she would be the death of him. And Wesley is second he has 20 votes and Connor 21. Close is it.

**Celtic Cross: **Wow 2 reviews. And I'm updating as soon as I can. Spike has as of now 3 votes.

**Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: **cool name and Xander is on third place.

**RaeAngel, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, gaul1 THANK YOU.**

**Chapter 4: Dark Musings **

**Palpatine POV **

I think of the past, present and future, my plans are set and my pawns are moving. Years ago a naïve, young, newly elected ruler of Naboo unwittingly helped me to achieve the first step in my revenge. And most importantly my rise in the ranks of the Sith.

But that was not enough for me; I wanted to achieve what no other of my kind had before immortality. Who would have thought that mixing technology and Sith magic could lead me further that anybody else has gone. I studied ancient runes in Sith mausoleums on Korriban, and used cloning technology to create a store of younger bodies into which I can transfer my soul and mind if my body is injured by the dark side or some other force.

Nobody knows of the location of my little secret. it is deeply hidden on a dark planet called Byss and is heavily guarded. Not even an army of Jedi could penetrate the planet's defences however; I took care of that potential problem by erasing that whole system of planets from the Jedi archives.

The Jedi are fools in their arrogance. But there is one who could be useful.

Anakin Skywalker has more power even than Master Yoda; I sensed upon our first meeting that he would make a powerful ally.

And by using the ultimate power that is the dark side I was able to get a glimpse of the future awaiting him, the death of his mother, the murderous rage and the killing that will follow, his forbidden marriage to Senator Padme Amidala…that all could be used to my advantage … but it hasn't happened that way …I didn't saw that girl coming.

Lord Tyranus informed me of this young woman; she is strong with the Force, but not a Jedi, and according to Lord Tyranus she has some skill with the lightsaber. He thinks that he could take her as his apprentice …well; he won't be around for long…A couple years but not more than that. As for Miss Summers…

I believe she will have a part to play in my plans …but what part only time will tell.

**Count Dooku's POV**

Standing on the platform and waiting for my apprentice Asaj, I can't help but think of my time as a Jedi. My ideas were often out of step with the council. Being a political idealist in the midst of the narrow-minded Jedi Masters was hard, so I left them.

When I reached my 13th year of age, I was chosen as padawan learner by Jedi Master Thame Cerulian, which inspired envy in my fellow Jedi learner Lorian. He was the closest friend I had in that Temple, until he tried to frame me for a theft.

I managed to outmanoeuvred him and he was expelled from the Jedi Temple.

I studied the Force for almost decade and thus become one of the most powerful practitioners.

After leaving the Jedi, I started to learn the ways of the dark side of the Force. My birthright as the Count of Serenno gave me incredible wealth, which I used in my political career as a Separatist. I travelled through the galaxy, from world to world, leading the movement.

On my many travels I met Darth Sidious, the dark lord of the Sith. At first I thought that the Sith were the same as the Jedi, narrow-minded, but Sidious has proven to me that he is an extremely learned and open-minded man. He agreed with me that Jedi have become mere puppets in the hands of the corrupt Republic. And he promised that he would help me in my struggles. And so I became his apprentice.

I fully embraced my Masters teachings. I've become Darth Tyranus. And I began to realize our plan of uniting the planets under one rule. I recruited agents, bounty hunter Jango Fett among them. He become the template for the hidden clone army on Kamino. We were ready to start a war that would lead to the destruction of the Jedi and the Republic.

I tried to save Obi-Wan Kenobi, a young Jedi Knight who was once an apprentice to Qui- Gon Jinn. I thought that he shared mine and my apprentice's individual spirit, so I told him abut Sidious. Unfortunately, young Kenobi's training was thorough. I could not reach him, which saddens me greatly, for the next time we meet we will be enemies. I also feel sorrow at the fiery-tempered young man that was in the hanger and with whom I've duelled. He is showing great promise; I can see why my Master wants him as a new apprentice, since I've almost finished my training.

What makes me think abut my current apprentice Asajj Ventress. Her training is almost complete, she will soon be ready, and I will need a new apprentice and I think that I won't need to look far. I've already found a promising pupil on Geonosis …Yes, the girl is now currently being trained by a Jedi Master, but I think that she is far too independent and wilful to comply with all rules that restrict the Jedi.

So all in all everything is going according to plan, Sidious attained power in the Senate and the Jedi will lead the clone troopers to fight the droids.

I know that for a while I had an advantage, but after the battle on Geonosis my true alliance to the Sith was revealed. However, that is not important.

**General Grievous' POV**

I was once one of the greatest military masterminds on my home world. I conquered lands and seas, and my war mask was covered with the bones of feared beasts.

I came from THE warrior family that handed down bone masks for generations…ah, how I miss the hunt and the fresh smell of spilled blood.

I remember wearing my bone mask when I led the battle against the hated Huks, a neighbouring species, and I returned to my wives and offspring victorious, and ready for another battle. The war had ended and I ached for more.

Luckily my impressive war record attracted the attention of some wimp from the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

I admire Count Dooku and Sidious so in exchange for supporting Kalee's staggering debts incurred in the planet's war with the Huks, the Banking Clan bought my eternal services as an intimidator and warrior.

But the next events still cause me to howl in anger ME the most fearsome of warriors had to suffer the extreme embarrassment of being CRIPPLED IN THAT BLASTED SHUTTLE CRASH!

I, General Grievous -- decorated champion of the Kaleesh, vanquisher of so many Huk warlords, grinder of enemy bones, AND ONE OF THE MOST FEARED WARRIORS IN THE GALAXY WAS REDUCED TO A HELPLES HEAP OF FLESH!

I was in a bacta tank for a week, my shattered form barely alive, but alive I was. I was not born for that end. I am a warrior and I shall die a warrior's death.

The technicians (there are some uses for the weak bodied and minded after all) built me a new body. My living matter was encased within a new-engineered artificial body; inside the hardened carapace beat the heart of a remorseless killer. A pressurized gut-sack held my vital organs and my skull-like mask contained my eyes and brain. The only problem is that thrice-dammed unpleasant, persistent, wet hacking cough that comes from my damaged lungs.

Dooku began training me in the ways of the Sith. After my training with the lighsabers was over, Count Dooku pitted me against his minions Asajj and Durge. And I won. My new body is faster and stronger than my old one. I love it. Ah, the destruction and mayhem I'll be able to cause with it.

But first I made some modifications; those ignorant fools of technicians gave me a droid face plate and no cape. Clearly they do not know that I need more than that so I added metal teeth and stripes above my eyes, similar to the bone mask that I once wore, and I created a new cape.

Then I went on missions again, and I am still undiscovered by the Jedi. Well, no Jedi who has seen me has ever reported back to headquarters. I started a fine collection of trophies.

I can't wait for the next battle. Especially now that the clone wars have started.

**Asajj ****Ventress' POV**

My life started the day that a warlord murdered my parents, an occurrence that was common on the world where I was born. A young Jedi was stranded on my planet when I was 8, and, sensing the Force within me, he began my training. We became heroes, vanquishing many warlords, ending wars, and uniting armies until Kirske conspired with the remaining warlords to retaliate. My master was killed before he could complete my training.

I was furious when he was killed and was suddenly infused with great power. I clawed my way to a position of authority on the lawless world of Rattatak. I conquered and imprisoned most of the remaining warlords, including Osika Kirske. I eventually killed him, with great pleasure, as it was he who had killed my Master. Then Count Dooku came to Rattatak looking for another world to add to the Separatist fold. What he found instead was far more promising.

He was impressed by my talent so he recruited me by appealing to my disgust with the Jedi and the Republic. He confirmed my suspicion that the Jedi had abandoned my master and was just as responsible for his death as the warlord who had delivered the killing blow. To prove myself, I challenged him. Dooku won the spar, yet invited me to accompany him back into the Confederacy as his personal protégé.

I become a commander within the Separatist's army. My first assignment was to prevent Mace Windu from meeting with a group of dissident Jedi. The mission was also personal, as my new Master informed me of Windu's responsibility for the abandonment of my former Master.

The bastard beat me, and I was forced to flee, but I'm not finished with him yet. I will kill him. I've made a new weapon; my lightsaber handles are specially modified so that they can connect into a joint, S-shaped handle, becoming a double-bladed lightsaber. With this I can not lose.

Dooku has a new mission for me, so I came as he asked. I won't disappoint him again.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**_Elwing Telemnar:_ **_Connor did not win, sorry, but he will come way before the Scoobies find out where Buffy is_

_**Celtic Cross,DistricSleepsAlone, Queen C and General Mac THANK YOU.**_

**New love for Padme is either Xander or Wesley.**

**Chapter 5: Grand Moff Tarkin**

**Zonama Sekot**

Two green ships were standing on the platform ready and waiting for take off. Two Padawans were standing before Jabitha and her father saying good bye when one of the aids came running.

"My lord," he said breathing heavily from the long run.

"A Republic ship came out of hyperspace and they demand of us a ship. Some man named Wilhuff Tarkin."

The planet's leader turned to the two Jedi apprentice as Anakin stepped forward.

"If you don't mind your lordship we would like to help. You've been more than kind to us."

Buffy nodded and offered a small smile to father and daughter. "Yep, besides leaving right now would be extremely rude."

"Your help would be most welcome; we've heard terrible rumors about this man."

Standing before the holographic projection of a tall, thin, hatchet - faced man, with cold dark eyes and sleek glossy black hair, Buffy could not help but think that she just meet the love child between Caleb and Drusilla, which made her shin crawl in most unpleasant ways.

The leader of Zonama Sekot's people bowed in greeting before the holoimage.

"Greetings to…" the man trailed of when he spotted the two robed figures behind the planet leader.

"Greetings to the leaders of Zonama and to the Jedi," he continued calmly.

Tarkin was not pleased with this particular turn of events, he did not count on the presence of the Jedi, but brilliant strategist that he is he hatched a new plan, but first the Jedi would have to leave. And he knew just the right information that would send the two Jedi away.

"Sir, your shuttle is ready."

Tarkin turned on his heels and marched by the young officer.

"Something's up." Buffy said walking up and down.

"I know." said Anakin sitting and watching Buffy pace up and down.

"Something stinks here." She muttered quietly. Anakin stood up and stopped her pacing with both hands on her shoulders.

"Bouncing up the walls is not helping either. You need to calm down."

Buffy shot him a mock-glare. "Look who's talkin' Mr. Kettle."

Anakin just rolled his eyes at that. "If Tarkin pulls something, we'll stop him; besides the planet will jump to hyperspace in about an hour, so we only need to delay him."

"I don't think he's stupid enough to just let the planet to leave without the things he wishes from it. He'll set us up."

Anakin sent his trademark smirk at Buffy, the smirk she sometimes wished to wipe of or see more often.

"Then Miss Pots we'll spring the trap."

Buffy just stared at him. "You are hanging around me way to much." She smiled.

"There are worse fates than that."

"Yeah…" then

"Hey." And she punched him on his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped rubbing the sore spot.

"Serves you right," She grumbled crossly. Sometimes he was _so_…infuriating.

Tarkin was standing by the window and overseeing the vast expanse of plant life on Zonama. The two Jedi haven't arrived yet, so he had time to relax and gather his thoughts.

The hissing sound of the opening door made him turn around to greet the newcomers. He quickly sized them up, they were very young and were not Jedi Knights, merely Padawan learners, but still he will not underestimate them.

They were both human, a young woman who was petite, her golden hair were in high ponytail while a Padawan braid hung by her ear. She had sharp blue-green eyes that bore into him the moment she saw him. She angled her head on one side while taking his measure, he was unpleasantly reminded of a cat-like predator found on some planets. She was beautiful, seemingly fragile, intelligent and most importantly deadly.

The young man beside her was taller about his own height, with intense blue eyes. Tarkin almost visibly grimaced when he recognized the young padawan. He knew of Skywalker's reputation.

He did not know the girl but if their Masters left them alone together than, they must be very powerful. He will have to proceed with great caution.

"I came here," he started when all tree of them were seated and introductions were made "Because I have some very important and disturbing news."

He looked at them while Skywalker was leaning on the back of his chair and listening with mild interest while Summers just raised an eyebrow.

"As you know the war with the Separatists is increasing, but the disturbing news are that they are taking advantage of a planet not to far from here. They are using Nelvaanian warriors that they capture and transform into cyborgs that they intend to use in battle."

Tarkin did not see any surprise at his news, and was slightly worried that his diversion failed, and when the slight half mocking smile twisted Padawan Summers mouth he was sure that he had failed.

Buffy was looking at Tarkin like a cat watched a canary in a cage and much to her amusement Tarkin was beginning to feel slightly apprehensive.

Deciding that the man had enough torture, for now anyway, Anakin spoke.

"Then we will have to have a look." He turned away from Tarkin to catch Buffy's gaze and winked. Buffy's smile increased in wattage, and she beamed at Tarkin, making him almost jump.

"Thank you for the info." She said in her best valley girl voice. "No need to worry now, we'll take care of it."

Tarkin stared at her, thinking that maybe he was mistaken about his earlier assessment of the girl. Anakin knew exactly what Tarkin was thinking.

How he loved it when Buffy pulled her Clueless act (or channeled Cordelia).

"We'll be leaving soon." He said when Tarkin turned to him. "Well as soon as our ships are ready."

"Will you be staying on the planet," Buffy asked with overbearing excitement, similar to Anya's excitement over money.

"The people here are _so nice _and they have all this really cute outfits." She gushed and then she did something that really shocked Tarkin, she grabbed him by the arm and stared to drag him towards the door, talking all the time so that the poor, poor man did not have time to refuse.

Before the door shut behind them, Buffy turned and shot a decidedly evil grin at Anakin who had difficulty holding in the laughter while he watched Tarkin very much against his will being dragged about to look at the stores.

When the door finally closed Anakin collapsed on the floor laughing very hard.

A while later, a still chuckling Anakin, since he cracked up every time he thought back at the expression on Tarkin's face that contained a most interesting mixture of emotions…horror and embarrassment in the lead.

But even Buffy could not keep her act for the entire hour and he knew he needed to do his part of the plan.

So he went and pulled some wires and altered some base functions on Tarkin's shuttle.

After half an hour, a bewildered looking Tarkin was rushing towards the shuttle; he decided to wait on his starship. He finally managed to escape the clutches of that…that …he did not know what to call that woman, except that he did not want to spend another minute…no second on the same planet she was on.

Barking orders at the pilots to take off, he quickly seated himself on the chair and thanked the stars that his fiancé was a serious, dignified and severe woman and not at all bubbly, vapid, critical, obsessed with shopping woman that he had the displeasure to meet.

His head hurt from the all the nonsense he heard today and he was glad that he won't be spending anymore time with that Jedi apprentice.

After a while he noticed that they were hovering about a yard from the ground, he growled and stalked to the pilot and co-pilot.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sneered irritably.

"I'm sorry sir," answered the pilot. "It seems we have a bit of an engine problem. I will have to land for repairs."

"Then land you fool, and be quick with the repairs." Tarkin barked at the poor man and turned sharply already opting to stay on the shuttle than going out and running a risk of meeting Summers again.

But the shuttle continued to hover and no matter what the pilots did it just did not want to land, or take off from the planet.

Another half an hour later Tarkin was developing a headache the size of a small moon.

Buffy and Anakin were looking at Tarkin's shuttle with growing amusement since they both exchanged what they did to Tarkin to delay him. And it worked so that the planet was ready to jump into hyperspace at any moment now.

Anakin pulled a small device from under his robes and pressed the red button.

The shuttle raised its nose in vertical position and when he pressed green button, the ship sprang toward the sky.

Seeing that, the two padawans bid their good byes and entered their brand new ships.

Tarkin watched two green ships jump into hyperspace, the Jedi Padawans were finally gone and he could finally get what he wanted... the fastest ships in the galaxy.

He smiled a triumphant smile and just when he wanted to order the move on the planet to his military staff. The planet disappeared into hyperspace, leaving a seething Tarkin to contemplate this new development.

The two padawans were traveling trough hyperspace on the way to help the Nelvaanians still chuckling at the tricks they pulled on Tarkin, unaware of the horrors they were rushing into.

_To be continued…._

AN: here is some info about Grand Moff Tarkin his other name was Wilhuff Tarkin at the time of the wanning years of the Republic he ascended the military and political ranks of his native planet, Eriadu, a densely populated world in the Seswenna sector, he made valuable contacts in Palpatine's Senate, and in the world of corporate interests. After the ROTS he becomes a governor of the entire Seswenna sector. He died on the first Death Star.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note. I wanted to post this chapter next week, but I'll be extremely busy with school, so I'm posting it now. Hope that does not bother you/g/**

**Oh in this chapter there are some minor fluff moments between Buffy and Anakin.**

**Vote results: First place is shared between Wesley and Xander, so it will be one of them. And since there were a lot of demands for Connor, he will be in this fic.**

**Chapter 6: Holt Kezed**

Covertly landing a mile away from separatist base the two robed figures managed to enter in to facility through the back doors, which in Buffy's opinion looked suspiciously like the sewer entrance.

Climbing down some ladder they entered the dark, dank and moist tunnel of some kind.

Closing her eyes Buffy mentally swore, she had enough poking about in the swerves in Sunnydale and she certainly did not want to poke around the sewers that were on some planet, with funny name she could not pronounce.

"I've seen worst." Said Anakin out of the blue like he could read her mind. And Buffy thought, he probably did.

"Really, what could be worst than a dark, creepy place with the green goo, and dripping of the walls, which I so didn't want to know what it is, hmm?"

"A dark, creepy place with the green goo dripping off the walls and some monster standing guard." He said smartly.

Buffy groaned. "You do realize that you just jinxed us, right?"

And as if, to confirm her words, there was a laud hissing sound, like a giant cat. At which, Buffy shoot her boyfriend a glare, but Anakin just smirked.

"You knew about the monster didn't you?" she hissed.

"Yep" he answered.

Buffy was really suppressing the urge to whack him now. "And you would have told me about this monster surprise… when?"

"If I would have told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

But whatever retort Buffy would come out with was abruptly cut, when said monster came barging around the corner.

It looked ugly with capital U. It was four meters long and was towering over the two humans by about two meters. It had three giant armored claws, with multiple legs, and it was orange.

"I hate bug monsters." Muttered Buffy when she and Anakin ignited their light sabers.

Anakin attacked first, and while he succeeded to cut one of the critters claws he was sent flying in the wall by the critters tail. Buffy having more experience fighting insect monsters ducked the tail and claws and started to hack the monsters legs.

Soon the bug monster lost its balance and tumbling down, but before it could adapt, Buffy took a great swing with her lightsabre and cut its head off.

When she did that, the creature exploded in many orange bits spraying it on the walls.

"Ewww!" Buffy squealed. Looking around her self, she looked at her clothes and her hands.

"ICK I'm covered in monster ick!" she tried to clean her self off but the monsters remains were sticky like the spiders web.

Anakin having escaped the burst of the monster goo, was looking at his girlfriend trying to clean her self, and though he thought her antic were cute, even if she was covered in goo, she was also extremely funny.

But while chuckling he did not noticed a smaller monster, a baby, already preparing to jump him.

"Look out!"

At Buffy's shout he whirled about and neatly slashed the mini monster…and getting a full dose of goo in his face.

Loosing his balance he went tumbling on the ground and landing directly on the large puddle of murky water and green slime.

When muffled giggles reached him, he knew that his little accident was not something he wanted to be told back at the Temple.

"Will you stop it," he muttered. "It's not like you're not covered with this gunk."

"True," Buffy smirked.

"But I did get it fighting the monster, you fell on it." She pointed out.

Seeing as he was becoming grouchy, which considering that his pants were drenched was no small wonder.

"But let's hurry; as soon as we get on higher levels the sooner we will get dry."

When the two tired, slimy and in Anakin's case drenched, heroes finally entered the clean, white and gray hallways of the upper levels, they looked for a cleaning facility, so that they were once again clean and dry.

Moving carefully through the brightly lit corridors, on which there was really no place to hide, they finally came to a large window, overlooking on large laboratory full of tanks filled with some blue liquid.

In them were blue-furred bear-like humanoids.

"Looks like we found our missing Nelvaanians." Anakin whispered to Buffy, but she only nodded, not being able to turn away from the tubes.

"At least they were not transformed yet."

Buffy just looked at Anakin sadly.

"Some of them were not so lucky." She whispered and pointed at the tubes filled with purple liquid, there was almost unrecognizable member of Nelvaanaan race.

Its blue fur was disturbed with armored bulks, it looked stronger, and it also had metallic long nails on its hands.

All in all it somehow reminded Buffy on the Borg, the Star Track villains that Andrew once dragged her to watch.

Anakin's face darkened. "Lets' get them out of there."

"I could not agree more."

Slipping in to large lab, the two Jedi learners separated, Buffy was to free those in blue tubes and Anakin went to check to see if the transformations done on those in purple was reversible.

Freeing the Nelvaanians was proving a bit harder to Buffy than she originally thought that it would. Apparently after being in the tubes for some time, they were a bit on the weak side, they were barely moving, but their minds were in tact, which in Buffy's opinion was most horrific, to know what those Separatists sadistic scientists were doing to them and why.

And they were caught. By the very large droids. Igniting her saber, Buffy scanned the droids and while her mind calculated that she was seriously out numbered.

But before the droids could disarm or kill her, Anakin jumped in the middle of the group and started to truthfully demolish them.

Opting to rather stay with the weakened Nelvaanians Buffy stood ready for any stray shoots that could endanger her charges.

Soon there were only droid bits lying scared on the floor around Anakin.

"You welcome." Anakin said to Buffy.

She frowned then rolled her eyes. "Than you."

Then she gave him her best innocent look. "I would say that you are my hero but that would just inflated your already big head."

Then she giggled at Anakin's expression. "If you stop pouting I'll give you a cookie."

"I don't pout." He growled in annoyance.

Buffy smirked. "That's too bad, cuz you just so cute when you do."

Then she turned around and went back to the Nelvaanians leaving Anakin behind.

Buffy was pouting. They managed to save all Nelvaanians that were still alive anyway. And Anakin got named by them; OK it was a funny name, Holt Kezed, which in their language meant Ghost Hand, but he got a name. And they saved them together, well she was guarding their weakened furry butts, and Anakin was demolishing droids that were attacking them, and so they slowly boarded cargo ships, and fly to Nelvana, the home world of Nelvaanians.

And then they named him…well at least they saved the fur balls. And they were invited to a party, so it was not so bad.

Buffy was watching the drunken Nelvaanians, wobble to the music, it was funny. The big blue bear like fur-balls swinging to the music that was similar to jazz.

Anakin was pulled to the dance with a couple of furriest blue duds that they saved and it was just hilarious to watch. Not to mention the expression on his face when the said fur-balls started to spin him around. When he finally escaped, Buffy was openly smirking at his down in the dumps expression.

Anakin was definitely not a happy camper, being slapped about on the solders, for thanks and being dragged across the dance floor was not his idea of fun, and his girlfriend had a time of her live, watching him, he could just see her eyes,…her whole face alight with amusement, she looked happy and beautiful.

If only he would not be the source of her amusement. Tired he went at the hut that their host kindly lent to him, he hoped that tomorrow will be better.

When Buffy saw Anakin sneak to the hut she quietly made her way inside. Seeing that Anakin was not in the best of moods she wanted to cheer him up a bit.

"You OK?" she asked. Anakin turned around sharply.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

Anakin shrugged then smiled. "There are not a lot of people that can sneak on me like that."

"Yah, being a Jedi wonder boy, can come in handy some times." Buffy smiled warmly.

"If you ignore whole Chosen one pressure." He muttered. Buffy frowned at that.

"What are you talking about…?"

Sighing deeply he sat down on the bed, sensing that this will be difficult story for him to tell she sat as well.

"There was a prophesy, made by a very powerful Jedi, who could see very far in the future…, what"

Buffy's face was set in grim lines, but her eyes were brimming with sympathy. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but well …I hate prophecies…but this is not about me, so please continue."

"He said that the Chosen One will bring the balance. The Jedi Council believes that I'm the one to bring the balance to the Force."

Buffy took his big hand between her smaller ones, and then she looked at his eyes.

"Whatever the prophesy you are not alone, you have Obi-wan, as well as me to help you. You won't have to face this all alone."

"Thanks" he smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend, I have to be supportive."

"Smart ass."

"That is way you like me." Anakin chuckled and yanked her closer.

"True."

Buffy cuddled closer and Anakin wrapped his arms around her. And soon they were drifting to sleep with fuzzy and cozy feelings extending to their dreams.

_To be continued…_

So what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is another update. Its short one, but I felt that its better this way. Next update is (if all goes well) sometimes next week.**

Oh and take a look at the prologue I've made some changes, Beru and Owen Lars got an adopted son, and the baby's name is Connor.

**Chapter 7: Slayer dreams**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 6 months later, night**

_/Dreaming /_

_She was standing on orange sand, overlooking a small ocean and rocky landscapes, there was no intelligent life on site and she felt very mush alone. She looked at the yellow colored sky…_

And then there was an enormous explosion and with the wide eyes she observed thousands of battle droids, marching across the previously empty plains.

The slight coughing noise made her to turn around only to see a hideous looking droid with a billowing cape standing near by.

As she watched, a battle droid with a red stripe came up to the enormous one.

"General" it said with its mechanical voice. "We were discovered by two Jedi, and they already reported the location of our operations…"

The other, droid, the General, let out a wet cough "Leave them be for now and prepare our orbital ion cannons, we will give our incoming guests a warm welcome."

Then he turned to the holo projector where a hooded figure of a man appeared.

"Lord Sidious" the General greeted the figure. "Our plans are progressing, but we will have to move our operations again, the Jedi have discovered our whereabouts. What are your commands?"

"Move the factories, but leave the armies and wipe them out. All of them, General Grievous."

Then the hooded figure disappeared and General Grievous stalked pass her.

She frowned, amid all this droids she heard a faint hart beat, was there a hidden life…fallowing the sound she was disgusted when she located it in the chest of General Grievous.

Then she reeled back when Grievous snarled and turned around, "I will add your lightsabers to my collection Jedi."

And the then he charged…

  
In her room Buffy snapped awake.

Oh this is just wonderful, she groaned mentally; prophetic dreams in techno color and surround sound.

It was dark in the training room, and other than a steady humming of two lightsabers, no other sound disturbed the practice between the Jedi Master and her Padawan.

"You are not focusing." commented Adi. Buffy shrugged.

"I have a lot on my mind lately."

"When you'll learn to control your fears the nightmares will stop." said Adi.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut. She learned long ago that sharing her Slayer dreams to the Jedi was pointless.

So she learned the way around that problem.

"It's not the nightmares Master."

Adi's eyebrows shoot up, in silent question. She learned a little while ago that Buffy could gather surprisingly accurate information.

Buffy turned off her green lightsaber which she made her self, or almost her self, Anakin helped…a lot. Not that the rest of the Jedi needed to know about that.

"There is a rumor, that there is a covert factory of battle droids on Hypori. "

Adi shot her a look.

"What." Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You knew about this?"

At her teachers frown she added. "Master."

"A while ago a message from Jedi Knight Daakman Barrek and his Padawan Sha'a Gi came to the Temple. They were gathering the intelligence to counter pirate forces in the Outer Rim. And during that they discovered a massive droid foundry on Hypori. The special task force is already being sent. There is no need for concern my young Padawan."

"Well I disagree on that account, since they know about the Jedi that are on the planet and the special task forces sent there. And I for one I'm so not itching to hear that all of them died."

Adi paled. "Are you certain?"

"Would I joke about something that serious?" asked Buffy in return.

"We must inform the Jedi Council."

And with that both of them ran toward the Council chamber.

TBC..

**Next chapter**: Buffy goes to Hypori…annoys the General…and gets a new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is for Celtic Cross and wounded Jedi Princess/Nascar Girl (hope you'll get better soon) I hope you are not angry for updating so fast./LOL/**

**Special thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 8: Sha'a Gi**

After leaving the Councils chamber Buffy felt annoyed with the council, not a first time occurrence, but still their constant drabble about patience…she could do patience, but now was so not the time for patience.

Her mentor send her out so the masters could discuss matters, which made Buffy feel like a 5 year old who was just send out of the living room so that the parents could talk.

On the bright side, she was fairly certain she managed to convince them that sending in reinforcements to Hypori would be a good idea.

"Ouch" she winced and pressed a palm to her temple. "What the…"

_Flash_

_A skinny guy with a light saber was shaking in the corner … while he watched how his master was killed…._

"Oh shit" muttered Buffy while she was rubbing a sore spot at her temple. "Since when do I get visions …ouch, knock it off."

Muttering darkly she stormed to the Jedi Councils space docks, with quick pace she come to a green ship.

Touching the husk she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Gordo" she mind spoke to the ship. "We need to go to the Hypori as fast as you can, there is going to be trouble."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Adi Gallia.

"She left a couple of minutes ago", answered young Jedi Knight.

"But" he hasted to add, "She left a massage for the Jedi council,"

With that said, the Jedi gives the halo-recorder to Adi Gallia and retreated. Adi stared after the Jedi and then turned and re entered the chamber.

"What wrong it is?" asked Yoda.

Gallia looked at small Jedi Master and said. "It appears that Buffy bordered her ship and left." She said in quiet voice.

"Think that abandon the Jedi she did, do you?" asked Yoda. "Play the massage you should."

Drawing the deep breath she pressed the button and the halo of Buffy appeared. And soon the little image began to speak.

"Ok first, I'm not leaving, OK I am, but I'm not abandoning anyone here, which is also the reason I'm leaving…" then the halo image frowned, "Sorry kind of going into a babble mode here, to make it short, …I received a painful, and I'm so not kidding with the painful here, massage, with colors and surround sound. The Jedi are dying on Hypori, and I'm going there…and some timely reinforcement would be nice. Buffy out."

"Unusual this is, but right you Padawan is, reinforcements to Hypori must be sent."

Landing secretly on Hypori, Buffy crept with all stealth she could muster behind the many battle droids, who were cornering on the Clone Troopers and the Jedi who were at the moment holding their own. But Buffy knew that that won't last for very long.

Spotting a droid who was apparently minding some very destructive gadgets, she smiled. Buffy slipped quietly into the shadows, that large rocks around provided, and begun stalking her prey. It was a high time to let the Slayer play once again.

General Grievous was elated. Destroying the enemy was always invigorating for him. The fact that he would kill many of the Jedi was just an added bonus. He jumped at the nearest Jedi and sliced him with his trophy light sabers. Collecting a new one, then he saw a young Padawan run for it, laughing and coughing he jumped, wanting to spear his flesh with his talons and crush his bones with his weight.

But something collided with him before he made contact and send him flying and crashing in to hard rock. Jumping up quickly he turned only to see another Padawan, she was standing there with her hands on her hips and annoying smirk plastered on her face.

"You will..." he began.

"Pay for this? GOD, can't you find something more original to say? You have no idea how many big bads have said that to me, and frankly many of them were a lot scarier than you."

"Jedi scum! I will crush you!" Grievous yelled.

"You can try, General Grapefruit."

With enraged yell, Grievous charged. Buffy waited till the last minute and the cart wheeled over Grievous and as she was landing behind him, quickly sending a kick between his shoulder blades, sending him head first into the rock formation.

Unfortunately for Grievous, the formation had a hole and his head stuck in it. Hearing a decently famine chuckle behind him only arranged him.

"Poor Fruity getting all stuck in the rabbit hole …let me help you with un-sticking your head."

He heard her coming closer but his luck hadn't run out just yet and his bodyguard droids showed up. And the Padawan had to retreat for the moment, but Grievous had enough time to pull his head from the hole.

Spiting with rage he turned to finally kill the one who so thoughtfully humiliated him, when a big blast made him stop.

Buffy was currently fighting two bodyguard droids, who were twirling some kind of electrified staffs' thingies. They were even efficient in blocking a lighsaber, quickly sparing a glance to the Padawan who was covering in fright in the corner, she quickly assist that from there, help won't come, so she put her plan in motion, as soon as she saw an opening she sliced the droid in half and pulled the small gadget of her robes and pressed the button.

Soon after that there was a loud explosion and the ground shook when big rocks begun to fall down on the droid army, crushing a good portion of Grievous army.

Grievous let out a howl and made to charge her again when reinforcements of Clone Troopers arrived let by Adi Gallia and Mace Windu.

Seeing that the tide of warfare turned against him, Grievous glared, one last time at the infuriating human female who just smirked madly at him and turned and started to retreat.

"Leaving the party already, Grapefruit, I hope it was as fun for you as was for me!" Buffy called after fleeing general.

Buffy was standing before the two Jedi Masters, and to her credit she thought she was not twitching when they regarded her sternly, she explained to them the vision and also the urgency that she felt while having it.

But while they said that her actions saved a lot of lives she should wait for the Council, she still has a lot to learn.

When the Masters were finished with both reprimanding as well as praising her, they went to inspect the Troops and look at the wounded. Leaving Buffy alone for the time being.

Looking around she spied a Jedi robe that was poking out of a hole, looking cautiously toward it, she barley managed to block a lightsabers blade with her own.

"Hey take it easy!" she said to the young, skinny brown haired and eyed man with Padawans braid.

Wide brown eyes stared at her for a moment, turning his lightsaber off. The Padawan then buried his face in his robed arms and began to sob.

Buffy pocketed her lightsaber and scooted closer, regarding him for a moment, she hugged him.

"Hey, it's OK." She soothed.

The young Padawan, he couldn't be a year older than her, looked her in the eye. She almost filched at the amount of misery and fear she saw reflected in those soft blown eyes.

"It's over, "she said gently. "What's you name?"

"Sha'a Gi" he answered then buried his head again.

"Hey none of that," Buffy said in the same gentle voice, but with a slight firmer tone.

"I'm Buffy Summers." She introduced her self. And the young man stiffened.

Sha'a Gi was ashamed that he was so scared, when his Master was killed, he was overwhelmed with fear and had ran for it, from the moment when he felt Grievous behind him and then to be saved by another Padawan.

And later he couldn't bring him self to help her fight, not that she needed his help, he craved to the hole, hoping that nobody would find him.

But now when his savior introduced herself as Buffy Summers…oh he never actually saw her, but he knew of her reputation, she was often mentioned in the Jedi gossip mill, as well as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and so on.

"Wanna come out? It's kind of crowded here, and dark not to mention friggin uncomfortable." She continued with a small smile while offering him his hand.

"I'm sorry." He blustered guiltily.

"It is OK, I forgive you." She said gently. When he looked her quizzically she offered a small smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Everyone it's entitled to have a big scare, and as one very wise man once said to me, to forgive is an act of compassion, it's not done because person deserves it. It's done because they need it. And Gi, you need it."

"Besides, you have other valuable qualities; I hear you're very good at research and stuff, which is just as important as all this fighting. Now come on, let's return to the Temple, hmmm?"

Gi watched Buffy for a moment and then straightened his shoulders.

"All right."

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Buffy was sitting in the training room when the door opened and Obi-Wan walked in with Anakin, right behind him.

"I still say you owe me for saving you skin for the third time." Said Anakin.

Obi-Wan turned back to his smirking Padawan. "Two times, that business on Cato Neimodia, doesn't count."

Buffy perked up at the annoyed tone in Obi-Wan's voice, standing quietly, she creped up behind the Jedi Knight

"What business?" she asked, hearing her unexpected voice made Obi-Wan jump and whirl around to face a grinning Buffy, and hearing his Padawan amused chuckle did not help his mood any.

"Nothing. And Anakin, NOT A WORD!"

This ended up making both Padawans grin. Sighing, Obi-Wan muttered "The two of you are going to be a death of me." He left the training room.

Knowing perfectly well that Anakin will tell Buffy all about what happened, and was sure that Buffy will use every opportunity to needle him about it.

_To be continued…_

_So what do you think? Oh and there won't be any more updates…this week that is._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ this takes place about 2, 5 years after Attack of the clones, (or half a year before Revenge of the Sith). And I have to say that I finally managed to write some drabbles.**

**The title of said drabbles is.: Slayer and a Jedi drabbles (there will be stuff that did not fit in the fic. And I'm open to suggestions…what you want to read?**

**Chapter 9: Seeds of rebellion **

_**Hyperspace**_

Buffy was worried. After a skirmish with vulture and buzz droids, Mr. Gordo was badly injured.

They barley managed to get away from that nightmare, by jumping in to hyperspace. Knowing that if she would set up course on the capital of Republic, Mr. Gordo would die, Buffy set course to the nearest planet, that she knew didn't have any love for Separatists – Naboo.

Finally coming to her destination, Buffy opened the com link.

"This is Buffy Summers. My ship was damaged, and I would be immensely grateful for your help."

"Welcome. And we would be happy to help. Land your ship at shuttle bay 3-0-7."

Newly elected ruler of Naboo, Queen Apaliana was seated on her throne, her advisors seated around the table.

Suddenly the Captain of security came before them and bowed before the queen. "Your highness."

"Is there a problem Captain Panaka?" asked the calm voice.

"No your highness, I'm just here to inform you that we received the distress call from a Jedi and that she will stay until her ship is capable of flight."

"A Jedi?" asked the Queen." Inform our guest that she is welcome to join me at midday meal. What is her name?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers."

Buffy was walking the streets of Naboo, since she declined the transportation, opting to go on foot to the Theed palace.

She enjoyed the quiet and peaceful moment, so rare for her, that she almost forgot how that felt. Closing her eyes for a moment she failed to see the danger. Feeling something small and soft colliding with her, she opened her eyes to see a small 8-year old girl, with straight hair sitting on the ground and rubbing her head.

Crunching down, she tapped the girls' knee, making the girl look at her.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Buffy asked the child gently. At the child's puzzled expression she sighed and amended her question. "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded. "You are a Jedi!" she exclaimed wide-eyed.

"And what gave _that_ away?" Buffy asked the girl.

"Well you have a Jedi robe and a Padawan's braid and a light saber." The girl said with triumph.

"Ahh," mused Buffy with a small mischievous twinkle. "Bad fashion sense, dead give away for a Jedi."

"You talk funny."

"Can't help it. What's your name?"

"Royoo Naberrie."

Buffy frowned. "Naberrie... I heard that name somewhere. "

"My aunt is a Senator…"

"Padme" added Buffy. Royoo nodded exaltedly.

"You know Aunt Padme?"

Buffy nodded, but before any of them could say more two women came round the corner. One was the Senator of Naboo the other was a tall, dark-haired woman that bore some resemblance to Padme.

Standing up Buffy pulled the girl to her feet and faced the new arrivers.

"Mom, I found a Jedi!" said Royoo enthusiastically.

"Mind your manners." Royoo's mother admonished. "Hello, I'm Sola and this is my sister Padme."

"It's nice to meet you." Buffy nodded to Sola then offering a small smile. "Hello Padme, it is nice to see you again."

"Hello Buffy." Padme greeted.

Sola looked between them. "You two know each other? I was under impression that you only knew two Jedi, personally."

"I've meet Buffy on Tatooine," Padme started, and then turned to Buffy.

"True, I was there with Shmi Skywalker. After that I boarded Padme's ship, the rest is history." Buffy ended.

"Are you related to the Skywalkers?" Sola asked.

"Ugh, no I'm not."

"Buffy was stranded on Tatooine," Padme added.

**Theed palace**

Buffy was walking slowly by Queen Apaliana and Padme's side through the lush gardens of Theed palace. They just finished with lunch and were taking a stroll, talking about the happenings in the Republic. Not that Buffy knew much about politics.

"Have you any inkling as to how long this war will last?" asked Apaliana.

"Not really, there are two leaders of the Separatists army, one is Count Dooku, and the other is General Grievous. So until either of them is stopped the war will continue. That is, if, what the Council suspect is _not_ true, that there is a Sith Lord who is pulling the strings." Answered Buffy.

"We must believe that democracy will prevail. And that a diplomatic solution will be found." Said Padme.

"Yes, well," murmured Buffy. "Believing in democracy is one thing, but, and no offence here Padme, but there are a lot of politicians that put their power and comfort before democracy."

Then she shot a quick glance at Padme before continuing. "We live in dangerous times and I have this creepy feeling that something really bad will happen. The last time I've felt like this…" sighing Buffy looked down for a moment then back up. "Let's just say it wasn't pretty."

The Queen regarded both the Senator and the Jedi Padawan. "Be that as it may, I hope that all will end well. And now I must leave you, I must attend to my duties once more."

Buffy and Padme bowed their heads and the Queen left.

"Do you really think there is something wrong with the Senate?"

Buffy shrugged. "I won't say that politics is my thing, because it is _so_ not. But, well, when I came here, I've done a little bit of studying," Buffy shot another glance at Padme, before cracking a smile. "I haven't studied that much history since high school."

Returning the smile Padme asked lightly. "You were not a scholar then?"

"Me? Nah I was to busy with saving the day, and just trying to stay alive." Then Buffy became serious again. "I meant what I said. There is something coming Padme and it is NOT good."

"I believe you. But what can we do?"

"For now. Nothing, but be prepared for disaster."

"I'll speak to some of the Senators, which are loyal to the Republic, well two of them, anyway."

At Buffy's questioning look she added. "Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma."

At Buffy's blank look, Padme sighted. "You have no idea who they are, do you?"

"Nope."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Will you tell Ani about..?"

Buffy knitted her eyebrows. "Honestly I don't know…I mean I trust him…"

"But?" Padme asked curious as to what was bothering Buffy, usually she didn't hide anything from Anakin.

Having a frustrated sigh "But, he spends a lot of time with Palpatine" at Padme's puzzled look she elaborated.

"This goes no further than you. I heard Obi-Wan and Master Windu talking about what Count Dooku had said, that the Sith Lord is pulling the strings. Now there is a possibility that he lied, but it could also be bragging, and in my experience bad boys love to brag."

"Do they suspect the Councilor?" asked Padme but was startled by a loud snort of laugher from her companion.

"Sorry." Gulped Buffy. "But The Jedi Council does not suspect anyone just yet. But they said that they would keep a close watch on the Senate. But considering that they have a weensy problem sensing the Dark Side until it starts screaming in their faces… Now my sense gets jammed a lot, but right now it's telling me that I should not trust the Jedi Council, the Senate or Councilor Palpatine."

"Then why are you talking to me?

"Cuz, the same senses telling me that you are one of the rare people that is totally and utterly honest," then quirking a smile. "And you know better than I what's going on in the Senate and apparently you know some Senators that like you, have noticed that there is something wrong. And don't try to deny that you don't notice that something doesn't add up?"

"I can't."

_TBC…_

People who are waiting for B/Ani wedding…that is in ch.10, which will hopefully be posted this year!

Bail Organa was senator and member of royal family of Alderaan. In the movies he helps Yoda and Obi-Wan when clone troopers turn against the Jedi. He also adopts Lea. He is killed when Death Star (New hope) blows up Alderaan.

Mon Mothma is a senator from Chandrila, she is one of the founders of Rebel Alliance, and she appears in the Return of the Jedi when she speaks about the second Death Star.

Queen Apaliana was elected after Queen Jamilla, in the ROTS (movie) she walks after Padme's funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Something new, something old and something…green.**

When Buffy returned to Coruscant, she was cornered by Masters Yoda and Windu. Mentally groaning when she spotted the approaching Jedi, she straightened her shoulders and waited.

"Welcome back, young Padawan." Greeted Mace Windu in his most serious tone.

Narrowing her eyes at the Master, she regarded Windu through her lashes while the two masters look at her somberly.

"What's going on?"

Puzzled the two exchanged glances. "Know, you do not?" Inquired Yoda.

Taking a deep breath, to quell her already fired temper, "Know what?"

The Masters exchanged another glance; seriously this avoidance was starting to annoy Buffy. And she was pissed before she even landed; some idiot didn't inform her that Gallia was heeded to find Separatists Commander Asaij Ventress.

Not that she wanted to bag the Commander, she just had a sneaky suspicion that her favorite general would be there, and she _so_ had a bone to pick with that metal head. Ruining her hair, he had to die!

"News from rescue team comes. Ambush there was. General Grievous killed your Master had." Said Yoda, looking at her.

Buffy just stood there for about a minute her mind processing the news. Then she bolted. Caching the two masters completely off guard. And disappearing before any one of them could say something.

Sitting at the top of the spire overlooking on large buildings, Buffy was… well brooding. Not an occurrence she was known for, that was more Angel's department.

"Hello there." came a cheerful voice behind her. Restraining the urge to bash something really heavy on Obi-Wan's head, she turned.

"Hello Jedi boy." Then she noticed a small figure beside Obi-Wan. "Hello Master Yoda."

"Angry at the loss, you are. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side. Those you lose do not grieve. Miss them, do not. Mourn them, do not. A great joy is it to fulfill their life in the Force."

Turning back, to moving star ships, Buffy could not help but let out a small snort. "There is no need for that lecture here; I'm not taking a trip to the dark side, not now, not ever."

Then murmuring quietly she adds to her self. "And I know that joy. Better that you." Then turning back to the two Jedi, she offers them a small smile. "I know that Gallia is, well one with the force and that I should be happy for her, but by mourning her, I'm showing respect, so could you, please give me some privacy, please?"

"Let's test how you fare in combat?" commented Master Windu, while he ignited his light saber.

The Council decided that Master Windu should complete Buffy's training. The fact that Buffy didn't get along with fabled Master Jedi was dismissed.

So here she was training for hours with droids. Which was _way_ too easy for her, she could do that blindfolded and one hand behind her back.

The fact that her new teacher, she still refused to call anyone Master, well, anyone except Yoda, but she had a soft spot when it came to the little green guy.

But Windy was totally different story; with him it was all serious and stone faced, not to mention, that remark of her being old…not a good way to make friends with her. So when he said that they will spar, all these evil thoughts surfaced, like that time when Giles said that 'before she moves on to the crossbow, she needed to master the quarterstaff'…and look how THAT turned out.

"Begin."

Now she was feeling guilty. Damn it. It's not as if he didn't ask for it. He did say to give it all that she had.

And, well, she did.

Knock him out, that is.

With a droid.

Maybe that will teach him to put away his toys next time.

"Buffy?" comes the voice behind her, smiling softly she turns from her new mentors prone form.

"Hey." Running to Anakin she gives him a hug and a kiss. Which he returns with surprising strength. Pulling away to look at his face, and noting the sad and serious expression on his face, she lightly puts her palm on his cheek.

"What's wrong, Ani?"

"The Council is sending Obi-Wan and I, to the Outer Rim. The Separatists attacked a lot of planets there. We'll be leaving in three days."

Then he covered her hand with his own, and taking a deep breath, he asked the question that he has been wanting to ask since he met her.

"Will you marry me?"

Lisya and T'ally were staring, Ok it was more like T'ally was staring, and Lisya just wore this expression that just screamed "I KNEW IT!"

"You're…" stammered T'ally.

"Oh come on, it's not like Buffy is the only Jedi getting married." said Lisya, with a wicked grin. Seeing T'ally's scandalize look, and Buffy's surprised look, she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad that you find this funny," smirking, Buffy adds "But how do you know about other the Jedi?"

"My uncle has married a few of them, over the years," seeing Buffy's speculative look, she added mock-sternly "and no, I'm not going to tell you who they are. But I can call my uncle and see if he would take you and your honey ...who is he by the way?"

Buffy smiled then winks at Lisya. "Who said it was a he?"

At T'ally's squawk, both Lisya and Buffy laughed.

"Very funny you two! Ha! Ha!" T'ally growls out. Still blushing, T'ally turns to Buffy. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm mean, if the Jedi council finds out; you'll be expelled from the Order."

"Yeah. I gave it a thought, but we'll be in trouble "ONLY" if we get caught. And if we do…well, it won't be end of the world. Or galaxy. "

"Don't worry T'ally, there are Jedi, in the Order, that are both married and have kids." Then Lisya turns back to their friend. "Well you still haven't told us who your honey is?"

"I could be mean and not tell you?" teased Buffy.

Lisya and T'ally rolled their eyes, and then both of them turned pleading eyes on her. Giving an over dramatic sigh. "I can't stand double puppy dog stare! Anakin Skywalker."

"Will you tell…WHAT!"

Smirking Buffy repeated her answer. "Anakin.Skywalker."

"You're kidding us. You're not kidding us?" Babbled T'ally while Lisya just looked at her amused. "OH! This is so…ROMANTIC."

Lisya just raised an eyebrow. "Before you were "you'll be caught and you should not do this and it's against the rules." But NOW is romantic?"

"I was in shock. And I didn't know about the other Jedi." Then she turned to Buffy. "We are invited right, and we must help you with dress and all, right?"

Buffy smiled at her two friends, "That's given, Just don't tell Nyrat. OK? I mean I like her, but she's…"

"Would blab it to all she meets, if she knew?" finished T'ally and Lisya together.

**_Next day, Lisya's uncle's garden _**

Buffy and Anakin were standing before Lisya's uncle. With only T'ally, Lisya and R2D2 as their witnesses.

After finishing his reading and pronouncing the happy couple as husband and wife, Lisya's uncle left with his niece, and her two companions, while Buffy and Anakin shared their first kiss as a married couple.

**To be continued ….**

**A/N: This is my last update this year! I wish you happy and lucky year 2006!**


	12. Chapter 12

_The big won't beat the small; the fast will beat the slow.-John Chambers_

**Chapter 11: Kidnapping**

**Jedi Temple **

Gi was running. Master Windu had sent him to fetch all available Jedi that could fly. So there he was running from one practice hall to another.

"Where's the fire, Gi?" said the voice behind him.

"Buffy!" Gi pants. "Buffy."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy steps closer to the winded-up Padawan. "Take deep breaths."

Gi draws couple shaky breaths. "Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous, along with Shaak Ti."

Holding her hand up, stopping Gi. "Let me get this straight. Palpy was protected with his guards, he was in the senate and had Jedi with him and _somehow _bad guys managed to not only locate him, they took him away without to much trouble…so what did the council say."

"All Jedi, who are good pilots, must report to Master Mace Windu"

"Aha…and?"

"That's it."

**Couple of minutes later **

The battle above the capital of republic raged. Droid army was attacking defending forces, while General Grievous' flag ship tried to get away with the hostages.

They should incapacitate Grievous' ship from jumping into hyper space!

Easier said than done. Buffy was seriously doubting the wisdom of this plan, not that she had any thing better at the moment, but then again, she was _way _better with improvising than with all carefully laid out plans…they could, and do, go horribly wrong…like this one…she was seriously wanting to pitch whatever genius who came up with this plan, from the highest spire in the Temple when she got back.

But then she noticed something that made her grin.

Two Jedi star-fighters started to wriggle between battling cruisers. Small ships maneuvering through cross fires.

Looks like her husband and Obi-Wan were back…

"Master. General Grievous' ship is directly ahead." said Anakin after R2 located their target. "The one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it. Oh this is going to be easy." drawled Obi Wan.

"Hey! Benny boy! Stop with sarcasm that's my department." Said cheerful female voice through the com-link. "Hey, what took you two so long? I thought you two would miss all the fun."

Anakin smiled. "Fat chance of that. So did the council come up with a plan as to how this rescue mission …"

"Yep, but never mind that…what's your idea."

"Actually it wasn't mine, it was Obi-Wan's. We're going in."

"Oh that's fun. Count me in."

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine." said Obi-Wan.

"What are you complaining about? It was your idea."

But friendly banter came to a stop when vulture droids left Grievous' ship and started to fly towards them.

Seeing this Obi-Wan turned the com-link on.

"Oddball do you copy?" he called the Clone Trooper.

"Copy Red leader." Come the clones replay.

"Form your squadron behind us..." he gave instructions. And Anakin smiled in anticipation.

"This is where fun begins."

"Right." drawled Buffy who was flying just behind him. "Just as long you remember that killing your self in the process is not the part of the fun."

Vulture droids were right on them, bearing towards them like they wanted nothing more then to ram them self's into the Jedi.

"Let them pass between us." commanded Obi-Wan.

One of the vulture droids took aim and fired four missals.

"Missals on the left." warned Anakin.

"Wonderful, say when." muttered Buffy.

"Pull up."

Two ships lifted a fraction so that the missals shot below them.

"They over shot us." said Obi-Wan.

"You _do_ realize that you have just jinxed us, don't you?" said Buffy dryly while sending an evil eye at General Kenobi.

"They are coming around." warned Anakin.

"Not a _word_." hissed Obi-Wan.

Buffy barley suppressed a snort. Then she maneuvered her ship so that she was flying directly above Anakin.

"Should we give those two missals, two very fast targets, Ani?"

"I'm game."

When the two missals were almost at striking distance both star-fighters changed course, one shot straight up, while the other dropped like stone.

The ploy worked; they each followed only one pilot instead staying glued on one.

"Ready to introduce them?" asked Anakin.

"Lets." came Buffy's replay.

With a sharp turn, they steered their ships to meet each other head on, with the deadly missals on their tails. Almost coming to a collide, they both dived simuteresly, the ships were so close to each other that they were almost touching.

The missals didn't have time to change course and they collided and exploded.

"We got' em." laughed Anakin.

"I didn't doubt it." added Buffy. "But look, I think the remaining two are sticking on Obi's tail."

True to Buffy's words missals were relentlessly tracking Obi-Wan.

"I'm hit." shouted Obi-Wan.

"I see them. Buzz droids." stated Anakin, while maneuvering his ship between crossfire. Buffy following close behind.

"I _hate _these little buzzers." muttered Buffy darkly, remembering well the trouble she had with them, an event that left Mr. Gordo in the shuttle bay, but he was not alone, Anakin's Jabitha was with him.

"Lean left so that I'll have a clear shot at them." said Anakin interrupting Buffy's thoughts.

"Leave it; there is nothing you can do. Get to the command ship, and save the hostages."

Obi-Wan's replay didn't surprise Buffy, and neither did Anakin's refusal to leave him, honestly Obi should learn by now…that Ani would never leave a friend in danger.

Seeing that Anakin opened fire …she mentally amended her statement.

"By the name of…" grouched Obi-Wan confirming Buffy's thoughts.

"Hold your fire. You are not helping here." He added crossly.

"I agree. Bad idea."

"Well, buzzers must go away … shooting them down doesn't work…_so _any other crazy ideas?" asked Buffy.

"Oh no." muttered Obi-Wan." You two go to Grievous' ship and complete the mission…ANAKIN!"

Anakin's wing collided with the droids that were on the left side and just when Obi-Wan wanted to reprimand his former apprentice another wing collided with the buzz droids on his right side.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Obi-Wan steadied his ship, "There is nothing you can do…" but his following words were interrupted with a shushing noise from Buffy.

"Oh shush you, stop with the fussing." She said while making another sweep.

"We are not leaving." stated Anakin firmly. And tool another sweep at the remaining droids on his side. But while making it, one of the droids avoided the collision and jumped on Anakin's ship, going straight at R2D2.

"Get it R2" cheered Anakin.

"R2 hit buzz droid's center eye." recommended Obi-Wan.

"Hey guys, Grapefruits ship is dead ahead." warned Buffy.

"You mean Grievous." corrected Obi-Wan.

"WHATEVER." come Buffy's replay, while Anakin chuckled.

The three Jedi star-fighters flew towards the ship with top speed, when R2 and Buffy's R7 let out several distress screeches and blips.

"Has anybody noticed that the shields are still up?" shouted Obi-Wan.

Anakin's ship eminently pulled up and opened fire, destroying the shields. As soon as the shields were destroyed, the ships blast doors started to close. They exacerbated. Flying even faster than before.

"I have a bad feeling about this." stated Obi-Wan.

Buffy snorted. "You always have a bad feeling when we are doing something like this."

It was not a graceful landing Buffy noted; while she flew high, her companions flew low and skidded across the floor.

Obi-Wan jumped out, and started to take out the droids. Anakin waited until his ship stopped moving and then went after the droids…

"Men. Always choosing to do things the hard way." muttered Buffy. "R7 put the ships shield at maximum level. OK droids lets play tag."

Then she was flying low, running over the droids like a bulldozer.

It was always fun to make the droids run.

Soon all the droids that were in the hanger were on the floor in pieces. Finally, Buffy landed by the remaining two star-fighters.

"What was that?" asked Obi-Wan.

Buffy just shrugged. "Time saver." She answered and raised an eyebrow daring Obi-Wan to make some sort of comment.

But Obi-Wan smartly didn't say anything.

"Your hair is shorter." noted Anakin.

"And there is no Padawan's braid." added Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, I past the _trials,_ and as for the shorter hair, that would be Grievous' fault." muttered Buffy.

The discussion was interrupted by several short whistles from R2, when the three Jedi turned to the astro droid he displayed a holographic image of the ship, with two different signals.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from the observation platform at the top of that spire. Shaak Ti's is coming from the same floor, but not on the observation platform."

Anakin who was standing still while extending his senses towards any sight of danger.

"I sense Count Dooku." he said calmly.

"I sense a trap." returned Obi-Wan in same calm voice.

"Next move." asked Anakin with a small smile and raised eyebrow.

"Spring the trap." came the replay.

"And they say that _I'm reckless."_ muttered Buffy listening to the conversation.

"You are reckless." Came the teasing replay from the two Jedi.

Then Anakin turned to R2 and R7. "Go back to the ships."

Obi-Wan unhooked the communicator from his belt and tossed it to R2. "Take this and wait for orders."

"And if any nastiness shows up…_hide_." added Buffy.

_To be continued…._

_A__/n: We are at the beginning of ROTS._

_**And there is first post of drabble, go check and tell me what you think of it.**_

_Thanks to all who made a comment on this fic._

_And Padme/(Wesley or Xander) will be in the sequel not in this story. I have a rough view on what will happen in said sequel, but if you want something to happen beside Padme/someone ship you are welcome to make a suggestion. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Sith lords and elevators**

"Destroyers." warned Anakin and the three light sabers ignited and started deflecting blaster shoots.

Backing in to elevator, until they were all three inside, Buffy looked behind her. "Didn't we just leave this party?" she said deadpanned.

"Drop your weapons." came metallic voice from the closest droid.

"Roger, roger." Multitude of metallic voices added. The lift was full of battle droids.

The three Jedi merely exchanged meaningful glances and started hacking the droids…the whole affair was done in a matter of seconds.

The lift came to the sharp stop.

"Did you press the stop button?" asked Obi Wan.

"No did you?" asked Anakin in return.

"Don't ask _me_ I'm standing between you two posers." said Buffy.

"Well there is more then one way out of here." With those words Anakin ignited his light saber and started to cut a hole above their heads.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving.R2…"

A large chunk of the roof fell in, and Anakin jumped up. Buffy just leaned on the side and waited.

"Always on the move." Obi wan sighed. "Will you be joining him too?"

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for trash cans to start the lift again."

"R2….whh"

The lift pummeled down with amazing speed causing Obi-Wan to go splat. Buffy on the other hand managed to maintain her balance and was now watching Obi-Wan with barley masked amusement on her face. Helping Obi Wan to his feet, both Jedi noticed that instead of going up they were going down.

"Stop, stop.R2 we need to go up not down."

Having a pretty good idea of what would happen; Buffy stepped into the corner of the lift and braced her self…she wasn't disappointed. The lift came to sudden stop which caused Obi-Wan to fall again.

This time Buffy burst of laughing. "Ya know maybe you should just stay down."

Glaring up at her, Obi-Wan pulled him self up and just when he was on his feet again, lift started to speed up.

"Obi went splat again." Buffy said in sing son voice.

Obi wan spared an annoyed glance at Buffy, "Now that's better." He commented on the com link. Then contemplating just how he is going to convince Buffy to not to tell what happen… a shape dropped between them.

Turning off his light saber when he saw it was Anakin. "Ahh it's you."

"Welcome back Ani, have fun out there?"

"I was just hanging out with some droids." Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "What was that all about?"

"Well R2 has been…"

"Ej, no lose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He is trying."

"I didn't say anything."

"You two are amusing, really." giggled Buffy at her companion's antic.

Buffy was creeping along the dark corridor, they split up, Ani and Obi-Wan were going to rescue Palpatine while she will get a fellow Jedi Knight.

Deciding to be sneaky, and since she had pretty much concluded that this was a set up, she wanted to avoid it all together. Hearing the tell tale cough, she peeked around the corner. Facing in another direction, were a large number of battle droids, two gourd droids and General Grievous himself.

In front of him sat a horned, red and white facet female, who could be no other that Jedi Knight Shaak Ti, not that Buffy actually met her, but she could fell the power coming from her. Deciding that going in head on wouldn't cut it, since Grievous was standing way to close to the hostage; she pulled a see through a crystal from her pouch on her belt.

Knight Shaak Ti, not that Buffy had actually met her, but she could feel the power coming from her. Deciding that going in head on wouldn't cut it, since Grievous was standing way too close to the hostage; she pulled a clear crystal from her pouch on her belt. Quietly she chanted:

_"Elements are brought to bear.Wind, earth, and_ _Water churn amidst the fire.Let the air be burned._ "

The affect was immediate. There was a flash of light and the droids were momentarily dazzled.

Moving quickly and grabbing a dazzled Jedi by the arm, Buffy hauled them through a trap door, sealing the control panel so no droids could follow.

Dooku was kneeling before Anakin, holding him self still, even through the lost of his hands were sending shots of pain through his body.

"Good, Anakin, good." commented Palpatine in gentle tone. Smiling. Then he became serious.

"Yes Ani. That was a nice move." Buffy said smiling softly, while she descended the stairs. Neither man had seen, or felt her approach. No one saw Palpatin's face darken at the interruption.

Then coming to stand with Anakin she looked at Dooku. "You are lucky that we need you alive, mister."

Shaak Ti came in at this point. "All droids are destroyed. We must go before more arrive."

Anakin waved his hand across Palpatins' unlocking the cuffs that held the old man in place, and then went to check an unconscious Obi Wan, while Shaak Ti went to stand beside Dooku with Buffy.

Palpatin was rubbing his wrists while he was descending the stairs. Grabbing Dooku's shoulder, Buffy shoved so that he would start walking. Shaak Ti following close behind, keeping a watchful eye on the Sith Lord.

Anakin removed the debris off his former master, lifting him up on his shoulders with the intention of carrying him. And so a small band of Jedi, a captured Sith and Chancellor Palpatine went to the nearest elevator.

Pushing controls on the elevator didn't bear any fruit. So Anakin grabbed his com.

"R2 activate the elevator number 33224. R2! Do you copy?"

A powerful explosion shock the ship when the Republic Star destroyer shot it, Grievous' flag ship started to tip and fall towards the planet.

When the floor started to go vertical, Buffy grabbed Dooku and fling him into elevator shaft. And then she and Shaak Ti followed soon after, while the Chancellor and Anakin, who was still caring unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, had climb into the shaft.

Unfortunately the droid ship stabilized too soon and the people in the elevator shaft quickly lost their footing and were currently hanging on some wires. Or more specify; Anakin was holding on do some wires, while Obi-Wan who was still in dream land, was strapped to Anakin's back while Palpatine was holding Anakin's leg like his life depended on it, his face ghostly white in fear.

And he should, Buffy mused, while she was holding one of the Dooku's legs, he was dangling lifelessly while she was holding him. He had been unconscious since his face met the wall, which happened when Buffy grabbed his foot after she managed to grab her self onto something. Shaak Ti was dangling a bit bellow them.

"Did I miss something?" came Obi-Wan's voice.

"Easy. We have a little situation here."

"Yeah. We are hanging. So how was your nap, Obi-Wan?" asked Buffy innocently.

"Oh shhh you." muttered Obi-Wan crossly. Then hearing a metal noise, he looked up. "What is that?"

"Please _tell me_ that noise that I'm hearing is _NOT_ what I think it is." muttered Buffy looking up.

"Ups." said Anakin sheepishly.Then urgently in the com. "R2 shut down the elevator."

"To late jump!" and they all let go.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter was rewritten!**

**Chapter 13: Capture and happy landing**

"_Ups." said Anakin sleeplessly. Then urgently in the com. "R2 shut down the elevator." "To late jump!" and they all let go. _

They were free falling, and elevator was getting closer. So using grapping hooks with thin but strong cable that all Jedi wore on their belts, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti threw them, while Buffy was still holding an unconscious Dooku, and Chancellor was still holding Anakin's leg.

Successfully hooking the cables all six people swayed through one of the openings for the lift, while said lift barley missed them, landing in the tangle of limbs, groaning.

"Anakin get off me" groaned Obi-Wan, who like Chancellor, were at the very bottom of the heap.

"Can't, not before Buffy gets off me." he answers, then more quietly so that only Buffy can hear. "Not that I'm complaining." Flashing her husband a teasing smile, Buffy, slowly slides off him and felling giddy mentally sends him some images, of them together.

"What are you groaning about Anakin? No one is squashing you with their weight" said Obi-Wan crossly. Flushed, Anakin quickly scrambled off the pile, accidentally elbowing Palpatine in the ribs. Still flushed he apologized.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Anakin, it was an accident." said Palpatine kindly. Anakin just nodded while Buffy stood just behind Palpatine smiling innocently.

Palpatine then went to Shaak Ti to thank her for her bravery when she was defending him before both of them were captured. Obi-Wan was dragging Dooku, who was just waking up.

Using everyone's distraction, Anakin shoot Buffy a heated look saying, 'you'll pay for that look', at which she just winked and mouthed, 'is that a promise?'

"Let's see if we can find something in the hanger that is still flyable." said Obi-Wan.

Nodding, Anakin pulled out his com. "R2, R7 get down here."

"I think we are clear." said Shaak Ti. Shooting her fellow Jedi a cross look, Buffy just muttered "jinx" under her breath drawing, disapproving scowl from Shaak Ti while, Obi-Wan and Anakin just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly a bright energy enveloped them.

"Ray shields." said Anakin calmly.

"See." drawled Buffy petulantly while looking at Shaak Ti, who returned "It is only a coincidence."

"Aha."

"Wait a minute we are smarter than this." said Obi-Wan ignoring the others.

"Apparently not." answered Anakin.

"There is no escape from here." interfered Dooku confidently. "It would be best if you surrender."

"You really need to shut up." glared Buffy at Sith Lord.

"That is the truth my dear..."

"If the next words out of your mouth will be 'join me' I'll drop kick you."

"I recommend patience." Said Anakin still looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi wan crossed his arms. "Patience?"

"Yes R2 and R7 will be here any minute and they'll de-activate the shield."

True to Anakin's words R2 and R7 came full speed through the door, R2 hit the wall. Bouncing off and crashing with R7 who was right behind him. "See. No problem." said Anakin.

"Don't look now, but our little friends have company." muttered Buffy behind him.

"Got a plan B." said Obi-Wan eyeing the droids.

Droids were leading their prisoners to the ships command bridge. Dooku was with them, he didn't want to miss what would happen to them next.

"Ahhh. The negotiator"

Buffy grimaced, just her luck it was the General. But the general of droid army had his yellow eyes glued at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "General Kenobi we've been waiting for you. That was not much of a rescue."

"Oh we are not finished yet." Interject Buffy.

"Buffy Summers, you won't escape this time." He said looking at her, but she just looked at him incredulous then rolled her eyes, trust the bad guy to have delusions, last couple of times he got away from her. "And Anakin Skywalker," Grievous continued moving to stand and stare at Anakin's face. "I expected someone of you reputation to be a little older." He wheezed trough his damaged lungs and coughed.

"General Grievous," Anakin said coolly." you are shorter then I expected."

"Now Anakin, you know that Buffy is shorter that you, so naturally he is tall for her." Said Obi-Wan calmly.

"Hey!" said Buffy indigently. "It's not my fault that all of you are so damn tall."

"ENOUGH! Jedi scum!" roared Grievous.

"Sorry!" said Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry too." Added Anakin then he looked at the droids. "R2, 7." At that the droids heads started to spin spraying black liquid and shooting electricity at all directions. Using the confusion, Anakin and Obi-Wan summoned their light sabers to them, then they cut through their own bonds and then they freed Buffy and Shaak Ti.

"Crush them. And make them suffer." ordered Grievous.

"Will you stop with cliché one liners!" shouted Buffy at him through the entire room. "What is it with the bad guys" she ranted while she hacked the near by droids. Then seeing that the two battle droids were holding Chancellor Palpatine, she quickly made her way to them, hacking through them before they could raise their weapons at her, seeing that one of the Grievous guard droids would attack her, she sent the chancellor stumbling, with a hard shove in the shelter. "Stay put!" she commanded not spearing him a look. Her attention was on the advancing guard.

Ducking low to avoid the staff she cut the droids legs, and the burrowed her light saber in its chest effetely destroying the guard's power center.

Looking around she saw that Obi-Wan, Anakin and Shaak-Ti won against their guard droids and were currently circling around Grievous'.

Holding one of guards quarter staffs Grieves threw it at the ship's window. "You loose general Kenobi."

In a fit of rage, General Grievous threw his staff, colliding it with the ship's glass window. Depressurizing the ship's cabin. All three Jedi grabbed the nearest solid object, before they too got suck out into space. Luckily their shields came up in the matter of seconds and the danger soon passed.

"Where is Dooku?" asked Anakin.

"Dooku left the building ...eh... ship." answered Buffy grimly.

"He escaped?" asked Palpatine coming closer.

"No. He flew out through the window."

"Crap." muttered Anakin.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin's choice in words. Anakin just looked at him. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Um guys, there is some flashy lights here that say that all escape pots have been lunched." cut in Buffy.

"Grievous." Spat out Shaak Ti grimly.

Anakin quickly moved to the pilot seat, the rest of them quickly following and seating behind other controls. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?" asked Obi-Wan when Anakin sat down.

"You mean if he can land this thing in one piece?" asked Buffy sitting down.

"Well?"

"Under the circumstances, the ability to land this thing is irrelevant." said Anakin sarcastically. "Strap your self's in. Open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins." he commanded.

The ship started to descent toward the planet, like a meteor. Drag fins and hatches extended, slowing down the ship. But the pressure was too high and the ship was ripped apart. Losing the rear end of the ship caused a sudden jerk. Anakin turned to his companions, with tense expression on his face. "We lost something." he commented calmly.

"You don't say." said Buffy dryly.

"Not to worry. We are still flying half of a ship." Added Obi-Wan drawing the looks of disbelief from Palpatine and Shaak Ti.

"That is a half full if I ever heard one." smiled Buffy.

"Thanks I'm working on positive thinking."

The ship started to pick up speed, small pieces falling away and burning in the sphere.

"Now we really are picking up speed." muttered Anakin.

"I think it might be good idea if we called ahead and tell them we're dropping in?" said Buffy then opened communications. "This is Commander Summers. We have the Chancellor, he is safe, but a little help from the fire department would be nice. Before we are burned to a crisp."

"Eight plus sixty, we are in atmosphere. Shaak Ti grabs that, keep us level."

"Steady." warned Obi-Wan.

The series of concerned beeps issued from R2. Anakin turned to the little droid and nodded. "Easy R2." He said calmly.

"5000"said Obi watching the monitors.

"Fire ships left and right."

"Finally." muttered Buffy, eyeing the screen which displayed the damage caused by the fire.

"We'll take you in." came through the com link.

"Copy that." acknowledged Anakin.

"Landing strip straight ahead." showed Obi-Wan.

The ship started to shake. Anakin grabbed the helm more firmly. "We are coming in to hot."

The ship landed with a loud bang, skidding on the landing strip, tearing down a couple of towers and then finally stopping.

All the passengers released the breaths that they were holding. "Another happy landing." said Obi-Wan happily. While others exchanged smiles, and the astro droids beeped.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**OK firts I'm sorry for long wait, but I had a test in school and then I got sick…but now I'm free of studing for a while, (still a bit on the ill side butgetting better) so the updatets will be more regular.**

**Chapter 14: Celebrations, plans and nightmares**

If their landing was eventful, the flight to the senate building was not. Chancellor tried to holding up a conversation with Anakin, but the young man was distracted by, Force knows what, so Palpatine turned his attention to Obi-Wan, who was not distracted, but still getting one liners for answers was getting boring.

And he had to keep him self occupied, and not to be betrayed by one thought.

'I'm losing the boy'

At the podium a large group of senators waited while a ship, with a rescued Chancellor, docked. When the door opened Palpatine exited, greeting the waiting crowd.

Buffy followed soon after, along with R2 and R7. Spotting Padme, who was standing in the shadows and waving at her, she glanced around to see if anyone was watching her.

Seeing that the other politics and Windu were busy with the Chancellor, and Anakin and Obi – Wan restarted their "I'm not brave enough for politic" conversations. Buffy made her way to the senator.

"Hey Padme, what's up?"

Then noticing a tall woman with short reddish-brown hair, standing next to Padme.

"Buffy," said Padme urgently, "this is Senator Mon Mothma. Senator, this is the Jedi Knight I was telling you about."

Mothma' eyes sized Buffy up; Buffy tolerated this with her usual patience … in other words… "Like what you see?" she asked sarcastically, startling the senator.

"Padme told me what you've said…" she trailed of when Buffy raised her hand.

"With all due respect senator, but this is _so_ not the time or the place to let out this particular issue."

Nodding Mothma' eyes flicked between both companions. "Padme's rooms, tomorrow, at dawn."

With that Padme and Mothma left, Buffy stared after them, experiencing that sinking felling she got every time something was underway, good or bad, she didn't know, but she was equally sure that she so did not want to find out, but as per usual, she will….

"…the Republic can't praise you enough." The voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she quickly stepped deeper in the shadows, not wanting to be cornered by overzealous politician, that would drone for _hours_ about things, she later spend hours getting _out_ of her head.

"Thank you Senator Organa." Came Anakin's voice, Buffy smirked, 'so Obi-Wan weaseled his way out of being the poster boy'. Then her smile widened when she figured that this would be a great opportunity to have some quality time alone with her husband.

"But until General Grievous is spare parts…"Anakin trailed of when he noticed a small figure hiding behind the pillars.

"Excuse me…" he said to the Senator who nodded and quickly went after the large group that surrounded the Chancellor.

"Hello poster boy." His wife purred when he was near her, but he just took the two remaining steps, grabbing her and pulling her in for a searing kiss.

When oxygen became an issue, he pulled away looking at her face intently. After Buffy finally came to her senses, after that 'earth moving kiss', she raised an eyebrow.

"You're not off the hook just yet." he answered her unspoken question.

"What did I do?" Buffy asked innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

"Do?" Anakin frowned playfully. "Hmm let me think? ...Oh yes."

He concentrated on the living force, sending his wife exactly what he wished to do with her, to her. Enjoying the color that raised on her face, he bends down for another kiss.

**Palpatine's office, evening**

Palpatine was standing before the window, strong drink in hand. His last guests just left and he was left alone for the time being.

Today was eventful…to say at least, he had hopes that by getting rid of Dooku, with Anakin's help which would also give him bigger sway over young Skywalker. But they were interrupted, by his secret wife…oh yes he knew that he married 'that' girl… in fact, he himself had a recorded record of the event…it was good to have spies.

Revealing them was out of the question…they would be expelled, yes, but he needed Anakin to be on the Jedi Council. And exposing Buffy to be married meant exposing Anakin…nothing was simple…but he knew now that she posed serious treat to his plans.

Luckily for him, he managed to kill Dooku, not that it was hard, since the man could not hold himself, all he had to do is push…and Dooku was gone, he could not expose him as THE Sith Lord. Needles to say, it was a close call…but he had to ensure that the girl wouldn't interfere in his plans again.

With that thought in mind Palpatine turned on his heels and stride purposely toward the far wall in his office. Hitting a hidden panel, he waited until the wall stopped moving to revealing a hollo-proyector. And near the com-link, hung a dark cloak with a hood.

Slipping off his cloak and raising his hood, so his face was hidden, he punched a call to the General. He did not have to wait long.

"Yes. Lord Sidious." came the voice of the droid army's leader.

"Move the Separatists' leaders to Mustafar." He drawled calmly. "Things are proceeding as we planed."

"But the lose of the Count Dooku…"

Palpatine resisted the urge to snort, Dooku's death had been a part of his plans, but he won't let Grievous know it.

"That was unfortunate. But soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger and much stronger."

"It will be done my Lord." Grievous said bowing and the transmission ended.

Now Sidious could move his attention to another problem…Buffy Skywalker, who was proving to be quite a nuisance. But he finally had a plan to be rid of her, the plan that would not only to result in meddling woman, but also the fall of her husband, to the Dark Side and destruction of the Jedi Order.

Smiling he punched another set of buttons, that would connect him, to a certain bounty hunter, who bore a hatred towards the Jedi. At last, the Sith would have their revenge.

Oblivious to sinister plan that would soon darken their lives, the young couple enjoyed their time together in their apartment. Snuggled together, covered by bed covers, they talked about what was happening in their lives.

Being perched on her husband's chest, Buffy was listening Anakin when he recounted the Outer Rim sieges and the missions he and Obi-Wan undertook there. "No wonder there were rumors that you've been killed." She grumbled.

"I'm all right. I'm here. See." he smiled up at her roguishly.

She could not help but giggle softly then growing serious again she traced her finger across his scar.

"This was a close call. Was it?" she murmured.

Anakin comb his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for a kiss… after that, there was no more talking.

_A thick forest surrounded her when she crept through the lush green forest. Then suddenly the scene changed into Buffy lying on the grass, the green around her stained with her blood, blood that covered her shirt and right temple._

_Her breathing was shallow and her heart rate was slowing down…_

In the darkened room, Anakin bolted upright, Buffy's pain and slowly slipping in death, still clear in his mind.

"You OK?" came sleepy voice behind him.

Anakin turned to see Buffy watching him, summoning a smile and calming his breathing. "I'm fine. I just had a dream. A nightmare."

"About?" Buffy asked completely awake now, caching on that something is very wrong.

"It was only a dream." He said, but Buffy was not fooled.

"No dream is just a dream, especially if it's you, or me, dreaming. So what was it?"

"I dreamt the same kind of dream I had when my mother was captured by Raiders. Only it's about you."

"Your mother is fine." She soothed. "So what about me?"

"You died."

Buffy blinked. "Okay?" she then drawled deep breath. "How, and when?"

"I don't know. But I won't let this became real."

"I know," she smiled at him softly, and then knowing that he wouldn't like what she was about to say, she quickly continued. "But you can't be with me 24/7, so tell me exactly what you saw."

Anakin nodded and set himself back, Buffy curled beside him, tucking her head under his chin.

And he told her.

_TBC…_

_Can you guess what happens next?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Secrets and meetings **

**_A thick forest surrounded her when she crept through the lush green forest. Then suddenly the scene changed to Buffy lying on the grass, the green around her, stained with blood, blood that covered her shirt and right temple. _**

**_Her breathing was shallow and her heart rate was slowing down…_ **

In the darkened room, Anakin bolted upright. Buffy's pain and slowly slipping into death, still clear in his mind.

"You OK?" came sleepy voice behind him.

Anakin turned to see Buffy watching him, summoning a smile and calming his breathing. "I'm fine. I just had a dream. A nightmare."

"About?" Buffy asked completely awake now, catching on that something was very wrong.

"It was only a dream." He said, but Buffy wasn't fooled.

"No dream is just a dream, especially if it's you, or me, dreaming it. So what was it?"

"I dreamt the same kind of dream I had when my mother was captured by Raiders. Only it was about you."

"Your mother is fine." She soothed. "So what about me?"

"You died."

Buffy blinked. "Okay?" she then drawled deep breath. "How, and when?"

"I don't know. But I won't let this became real."

"I know," she smiled at him softly, and then knowing that he wouldn't like what she was about to say, she quickly continued. "But you can't be with me 24/7, so tell me exactly what you saw."

Anakin nodded and set himself back, Buffy curled up beside him, tucking her head under his chin.

And he told her.

When Anakin woke up at sun-rise, Buffy was already dressed.

"Good morning, honey." She greeted him warmly. Smiling softly at his tussled state. "Did you sleep well?"

Then she winced, remembering the dream, and Anakin frowned worriedly. "It will be all right. We'll figure this out." Buffy quickly said, trying to calm her husband.

"That I agree with." then he reached up and pulled her to him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Well, I won't let anything happen to me either; you know I can take care of my self. Hence, the unconscious Jedi Master."

"I know you can, but…"

"You're worried, I know and I love you, but please don't drive your self crazy because of this, visions can be prevented. We know that something is coming and we'll be prepared for it." Then she smirked, "and we will make whoever is planning this, very, very, sorry."

Anakin regarded his wife for a moment then giving her one of his trademark smiles. "That, we will."

Buffy nodded and stood up. At Anakin's questioning look she elaborated. "I have a meeting with some senator, about something political. I think."

"You spend a lot of time with politicians, lately."

"Yeh well, it's all…" then she trailed off, seeing the certain expression in Anakin's eyes, expression she was quite familiar with, she saw it often, in Xande's, Angel's, Riley's and Spike's, it was a green eyed monster…her eyes narrowed. "There is no need for you to be jealous."

Anakin looked away, and mumbled something under his breath; but Buffy, thanks to her Slayer hearing caught it easily. "You are so jealous."

Then since he decided he wouldn't look at her, she huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes, and muttered about stupidity of males. Then figuring that a meeting with the Senator Mothma will just have to wait for a while, she pounced on her husband pining him down.

"Ok hubby dearest, let me make something crystal clear… I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMBASS" she said slowly puncturing last five words with clear voice, looking Anakin's eyes with her own.

"And since, unfortunately, I _have to go to this damn meeting I can't demonstrate that fact properly." _

Seeing a bit of guilt at his thoughts on Anakin's face she quickly kissed him…then pulled away before this kiss turned in to something more which would make her totally miss the meeting..

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You are so lucky I love you so much." Buffy grouched with mock anger. "If I didn't you would get some serious tongue lashing, mister." Then she quickly climbed off him and stood up again. "Now thanks to you I'll be late and you totally messed my hair." With that she turned leaving a slightly amused Anakin in the bedroom.

Standing before Padme's rooms, Buffy was wondering just how long this meeting would take, she had a pretty good idea what this was about, Mothma was known to be an idealist and she was strongly opposed when the mayoralty of the Senate granted even more power to Palpatine.

The door opened. "Oh Miss Buffy." came the familiar voice, Buffy smiled at the golden droid.

"C-3PO, hi how are you?" she asked then mentally cursed when she remembered that 3PO liked to complain…_a lot_.

But luckily for her, Padme appeared behind the droid.

"Hi Padme, sorry I'm late, couldn't be avoided."

"It's all right, 3PO could you get some refreshments, please."

The golden droid bowled. "Certainly, Miss Padme."

When Buffy entered the living room, she noticed that Mothma was not the only Senator, besides Padme of course, present, there was also Bail Organa and three other senators that Buffy didn't know, by names at least she saw them around the senate, but that was about it.

"We didn't know that we are waiting for a Jedi." said a woman with some sort hat that to Buffy looked like horns, the young woman was also dressed all in black in a dress that neither herself or Cordelia would be caught dead wearing it.

"I thought we agreed that we would keep the Jedi out of this, since we don't know where they fit."

"You people do know that I'm standing right here, right." Said a slightly peeved Buffy, she never did like it when people talked like she wasn't in the room; it tended to make her very cranky. Add that to the fact, she was worried about the dream Anakin had, his suspicions this morning…she was, at best, crossed, and annoyed, plus a cranky Slayer…_not good_.

Padme sensing that Buffy was a mice hair from blowing up stepped forward. "Buffy was the one who initiated this meeting in the first place."

Buffy shoot her a look that clearly said 'what you are on? 'Ignoring this, Padme continued. "She was the one that pointed out the odd things that have been happening all around us, which prompt me into approaching Senator's Bail and Mothma. And she is not a representative of the Jedi; she is just a concerned individual, like us."

Exchanging looks, the Senators nodded their heads, still slightly crossed, Buffy took a seat, feeling that the bad things were about to start…and if she came out of this alive … only time would tell.

While Buffy was in the meeting with the Senators, Anakin had a meeting in the Jedi Temple on his own. Sitting on a comfortable cushion, he watched while the little green Jedi Master pondered.

"Premonitions?" Regarding the young knight carefully, Yoda felt the fear coming off of Anakin and that worried him, and then Anakin asked him if premonitions always came true and how to stop them from happening. "Premonitions you say, hmmm" then deciding to find out what's going on. "This visions you have…"

"They are of pain…death." Anakin replied careful, Yoda tried to read what he was thinking, but he only encountered blocks, young Skywalker had learned to block his thoughts well, now if only he would be so good at controlling his emotions.

"You're self, or somebody you know?"

"Someone." Anakin said, leaving Yoda with no clue as to who this person could be.

"Close to you?"

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is the path to the dark side."

"I won't let this to become real Master Yoda."

Now Yoda could read the fear as well as determination, and that worried him. "Attachment leads to jealousy. A shadow of greed that is."

"What I must do master?"

"Train your self to let go all that you are afraid to lose."

Anakin looked down taking a deep breath then looked back at the small Jedi. "Thank you, Master." Then he quickly stood up and left.

Sighing Yoda looked at the door, deep in thought, something was haunting Anakin, something dark, but he could not see, Dark Side was covering things and the young Skywalkers' future was still clouded.

Sighing Yoda looked at the door, deep in thought, something was haunting Anakin, something dark, but he could not see, Dark Side was covering things and the young Skywalkers future was still clouded.

The door opened again and a tall Jedi entered…

Anakin was walking quickly through the halls, pondering what Yoda had said, so he should what? Wait, and then hear the news that Buffy was died. Not gonna happened! He had to do **_something._** The problem was he didn't know just what _this_ something should be.

When he entered one of the meeting rooms he noticed that everyone, save Obi-Wan left. The meeting was over, which means that Obi-Wan would be very grumpy. This was just great.

"You missed the report on Outer Rim sieges." Said Obi-Wan while turning off the holograms. Anakin descended the stairs slowly.

"I'm sorry master. I was held up, I have no excuse."

"In short they are going very well." Turning last hologram off, Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan. Noting his rather tired appearance, he continued.

"Selucam has fallen and Master Vos moved his forces. Are you all right Anakin? You look tired."

Smiling ruefully Anakin shrugged, trying to avoid answering, but seeing Obi-Wan worried expression.

"I am tired. But that's nothing that a long sleep wouldn't cure. What's going on that has you _so_ worried?

Folding his arms Obi-Wan nodded. "The senate will vote more executive powers to the chancellor today."

"That only means more action than talking. Is that so bad? It will take less time to end this war?" and danger to Buffy will be gone, and on the up side they will have more time together.

"Be careful of you friend Palpatine, Anakin." Obi-Wan was looking really worried now, something else was going on. Anakin's eyes narrowed, what in blazes is going on?

"Be careful of what?"

"He requested your presence?"

Ok that's nothing new so what's got Obi-Wan so worried. "What for?" please let it not be some mission.

"He didn't say."

That's new.

"He didn't inform the council. That's unusual isn't it?" understatement of the century.

"All of this is unusual. And that's what making me so uneasy."

"Well I better go to the Chunceller then. May the Force be with you, Master."

"May the Force be with you as well."

Padme's rooms

The meeting with the senators was still going on, only Buffy was asked to repeat everything that she had told Padme…_twice._

It was slowly getting on her nerves; and she got up early for _this_?

"What you're saying is terrible to think it, but you are right?" said Bail. Then looking at the other senators he continued. "Today is the voting to give Palpatine even more power. I have no doubt that it will pass."

"How can you be so certain?" asked blue faced senator, Buffy still didn't know their names, oh they introduced them self's, but she kind of forgot the names. Boomer.

"He will appoint governors to every system in the Republic." Bail continued.

Padme frowned. "Do you think he will dismantle the senate? I can not believe that he will go that far, he was my most trusted adviser, when I was Queen."

Mothma was watching Buffy and when he caught the other woman's eye, she knew that at this moment the two of them were thinking the same.

"Padme." Said Buffy dawning attention to her self. "How well do you know Palpatine, I mean really know him?" she asks curiously.

"When I served as Queen of Naboo he was my adviser, we worked together, but that's about it, I can not claim that I know everything about the man."

"As for the dismissing the senate," Mothma said calmly," why bother. As a practical matter the senate no longer exists."

"Mothma is right, you guys voted a lot of power to Palpatine." chimed in Buffy.

"We _can not_ let this to continue." Bail said.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Senator Mothma and I are putting together some forces in the senate and…"

Padme held up her hand. "At this point, it is better to leave some things unsaid."

Another female senator nodded. "We should present the petition to the chancellor and voice out our concerns. That could solve the problem and the democracy should be restored."

Buffy just stared at them, for all the brains they believed that a signed data will pressure Palpatine to return his emergency powers…ok maybe he would but some how she didn't think so.

Not that she knew the man, she hardly saw him, and, well she didn't exactly paid any attention to him either, but he did remind her of someone…now if only she could remember _who_.

"That's all swell, do the petition thing, but I also agree with Bail and Mothma, because hey we are hoping for the best, but we shud preparing for the worst case scenario here."

Bail nodded, "Buffy is right we must have a back up plan. And we won't discus with anyone else …unless we all agree to bring someone into our circle."

Mothma looked around "That means the ones closest to you, even family, they can not be told."

All agreed.

Jedi Temple, Yoda's room

Windu and Yoda were sitting on the cushion. And Windu was pondering on what Yoda had just told him. "Skywalker has dreams of someone dying?"

"Yes, and dangerous his feelings are becoming."

"I always said that the boy was dangerous."

"Hmmm dangerous, perhaps, but he would be even more so if we would not train him."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 16: Jedi vs. Chancellor, who is evil?_**

Palpatine greeted the young Jedi. "Hello Anakin."

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes, walk with me…. I hope you can trust me Anakin." Palpatine said in a gentle voice.

Anakin frowned, what is going on?

"Of course."

"I need your help son." Palpatine looked tired and worried now, and it was making Anakin uneasy, he didn't like it when people he cared about worried.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

Palpatine inwardly smiled, but kept his facial expression downcast. "

I depending on you…" he trailed off, sighing tiredly.

"For what? I don't understand." What in hell is going on, Anakin thought.

"To be eyes, ears and the voice of the Republic."

OK, didn't expect that.

"Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal reprieves on the Jedi Council."

WHAT? "Me a Master?" And on the Council, that would mean staying and I could keep Buffy safe.

"I'm overwhelmed sir."

But there is still a small problem…

"But the Council appoints its own Masters, they won't accept this."

"I think they will," Palpatine said confidently, "they need you, more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah Anakin, you have become more powerful, they need that"

_**Jedi Temple**_

****

Full Jedi Council was in session. Anakin was standing in the center of the room, facing the Jedi Masters. He just told them about Palpatine making him his personal representative on the Jedi Council.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not." Said Yoda, "disturbing this move by the Chancellor is."

"I understand." said Anakin, and he did but he could not help but feel a small bit of satisfaction at the councils ruffled feathers, once for a change they had to do something that they didn't like.

Windu linked his finger together then spoke in his deep voice. "You will be on this council…" then his voice turned harder, stronger. "But you won't be granted the rank of master."

"What? How can you do this? How can you be on the council and not be a master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker."

"Forgive me Masters." Anakin was angry, but he managed to rein his anger in, so outwardly he seemed calmer, but inwardly, was totally differed. With difficulty, he managed to bring him self to listen what the council members were discussion.

"…there is no sign of General Grievous."

Yoda looked deep in thought. "Hiding in Outer Rim the general does. Send the fleet to sweep the outer system we must."

Obi wan nodded. "But we don't have many ships to spare and what about the Wookies, that is a system we can not afford to lose."

"I will go. Good relationship with the Wookies I have."

"It is settled then, Yoda will take reinforcements to Kasyyyk."

Buffy was hurrying through the halls of the Jedi Temple deep in thought, right before she left, a massage came from Bail, and Chancellor Palpatine had appointed his personal representative on the Jedi Council. Needlessly she was not surprised who said representative was. Turning the corner she heard Anakin's angry voice.

"…it's never been done in the history of the Jedi, it's insulting."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at that she didn't think Anakin would be angry at Palpatine for trusting him enough that he appointed him as his representative.

"Calm down Anakin. You've been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age. It's never happen before. The fact of the matter is you are to close to the Chancellor. The council doesn't like when he interferes in the council affairs."

That's an understatement, thought Buffy, while she ducked in the corner to listen in on the conversation.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "I swear to you. I haven't asked for this."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Palpatine paid off."

Ok, thought Buffy, Obi needs to learn tact.

"This has nothing to do with this."

"The only reason that council has allowed this appointment is because Chancellor trusts you."

Now that's the cake of this conversation…Buffy shook her head, I hate it when my feeling turn out to be right. This couldn't get any worse…no wait…

"And…" Anakin trailed of, feeling a familiar presence. He walked around Obi-Wan covertly trying to find the source.

"Anakin I'm on your side."

These words brought his attention, back on Obi-Wan who at this moment looked older. "What it's going on."

"I didn't want to put you in this situation."

Feeling a bit irritated now. "What situation?"

Taking deep breath Obi-Wan continued knowing that Anakin won't take the next words well. "The council wants you to report all of the Chancellors dealings."

"_What_?" a voice shouted, but it was not Anakin's voice.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" asked Obi-Wan in frustration, this should be kept sacred.

Buffy glared at him. "Me Jedi, this Jedi Temple. What do you think I'm doing here?" then her lips curled in small smile. "Here's a tip Jedi-boy, if you don't want to be overheard don't discus things in the hall. Why didn't you give him this mission in the council's room?"

Sighing Obi-Wan replied. "Because this was not supposed to be on record."

"Why does the Council want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason." asked Anakin tightly.

"We are at war, Anakin."

"Palpatine is not a bad man, he has watched out for me ever since I've arrived here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Looking even older Obi-Wan replied. "The council is asking you." Then he turned to Buffy. "I trust that you won't mention this to anyone."

Buffy made like she zipped her mouth and locked it then threw the key away. Obi-Wan cracked a small smile then nodded tiredly at Anakin and left.

Anakin turned to the window to watch the traffic.

"So you are on the council," came the soft voice behind him.

"They didn't make me a master, and the only reason why the excepted me is that I can spy on my friend and mentor." Anakin answered tightly.

"Ahh, and here I was worrying that you are becoming a wise/dull and old." Anakin shot her a look. "I mean really did you meet the council, everyone so serious, so up tight, the only exception is Obi-Wan and that's because he hangs out with us….hey but maybe you can shake them up a bit. You know make them to develop sense of humor or something."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Conversations **

"Anakin!" Padme greeted and hugged him when he stepped in her living room.

"My Maker! Master Anakin it's good to see you!" 3PO greeted excitedly.

"Hello Padme, 3PO."

Padme and Anakin sat on the sofa while Ce-3PO went to get some refreshments.

"I'm glad you're all right Ani, the news was terrible, and there was even report of you being killed."

"Did Buffy…"

"See that report? I asked her about it; she said that she did," then Padme smiled and added. "She also said that the news was false, that you were in danger, but you were not dead, she was very sure about that, even though she had no real proof."

Anakin smiled softly, and then got serious, "Are you all right, you look tired."

"Did you ever asked your self, if we are on the wrong side?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the Republic we're fighting for, no longer exists? And that Republic is becoming the very evil that we fight against?"

"I don't believe that. And you sound like the separatist."

"This war represents the failure to listen."

"Padme, this war started when Separatist began to plan attacks on the Republic, without good reason. Palpatine tried to negotiate peace, but those negotiations failed, they don't want to listen. Don't get me wrong, I want this war to end, too many people died in this war, and…"

"And what, Ani what's troubling you?"

"I'm having nightmares about Buffy dying, like the ones I had of my mother."

"Did you tell Buffy about it?"

Anakin stood up and started to pace the room. "I did, she said we can prevent it. And I know that it can be prevented. Despite what Yoda says. 'The fear of loss is a path to the dark side. Mourn them do not, miss them do not.'" He imitated Yoda's voice.

Then he sat down again. "Then why the hell do we fight at all? Why save anybody?"

**Later on in Padme's office**

"You did not ask Jedi Skywalker, to use his influence and to speak with the Chancellor?" asked Mon.

"No. he was troubled, at the time, I didn't want to press him more that he already was." answered Padme, while shooting meaningful looks in Buffy's direction. "Besides you guys do intent to present a petition to Palpatine, so asking Anakin is unnecessary." added Buffy.

"Well we have all signatures of 20000 senators and Padme will, with few others, present this petition to Palpatine." With that Bail ended the meeting and left with other senators, leaving Buffy and Padme alone. Buffy waited until door closed and 3PO walked out of the living room.

"So I guessing that Ani told you about the dreams?" she asked slowly.

"He did say it, Buffy…"

"Padme, look can we please not talk about _this._ This is a topic of every day between me and my husband _and _it's starting to get really _**annoying**_. I'm not afraid of dying, been there, done _that_, but that does not mean that I want to die, cuz I really, really don't."

"Wait, wait, Buffy."

"What?"

Padme raised an eyebrow at her friend, "_Husband_?" she asked slyly.

"What? Oh hell, I forgot I shouldn't say that out aloud."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Buffy." Padme sing song.

"Padme!" Giving Buffy her best 'tell me look', because if you don't I'm going to annoy you…a lot. "We got married before he went to outer rim sieges, or rather a day before he went, you were at the time at some diplomatic mission, and that was not exactly the news that is broadcasted, if you are a Jedi anyway. Then later it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry OK, for not telling you."

Padme pretended to think it through. "You're forgiven…if you tell me how the wedding went."

Groaning Buffy started to tell…

TBC

AN/I know this is short but Real life takes a lot of my time now so…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: **_Right, I know this is really, really short, but I promise that chapter 19 will be much longer._

**Chapter 18: Bounty hunter**

_Nar Shadaa. A meeting ground for smuggles and bounty hunters_

A tall figure was weaving its way through the crowded streets, making its way to a small cantina. Stepping-in through the trash hold, the person loved its hood to reveal chalk-white face with dark cold eyes and long orange hair. Walking to the counter and ordering a drink.

"Hello Aurra welcome back." greeted a tall man, with green hair.

"Onto left the cantina to this new guy…who is just begging for some lessons in manners." He added rather evilly then left.

"Any messages?" Aurra asked coldly, the new bar tender.

"As a matter of fact yes. Here it is." he offered the data pat. "But it's going to cost you. I'm not the post office you know."

Aurra glared at offending bar tender. "Give the pad, or else…" then before he could do anything there was a snap-hiss when scarlet-bladed light saber sliced him.

" Good bartenders are so hard to find these days." Aurra commented calmly. Then stood up tossed some credits on the bar grabbing her messages and left.

Finally being alone in her room she pressed the sequence of buttons on the pads and a holo image appeared.

"Well, well looks like Darth Sidious is looking for yet services, yet again." Pressing some more buttons the image sprang to life.

"Aurra Sing it is good to see you again. I have an interesting job for you, my loyal bounty hunter. There is a Jedi you must kill, but there will be some…finesse needed on this job. Meet me and we will discuss details."

Aurra sat there for a moment, her dark eyes glittering on her pale face…then she smiled…she had a job and the job she loved to do…killing Jedi.

T'ally while Lisya were staring at Buffy horrified. "You're going to die!"

Buffy glared. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. And not if I can help it, but I need your help. You see there is a ritual…not the Jedi kind, so I can't do this in the Temple, and I need two more people that I trust in the circle so…will you help?"

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Slayer and a Jedi ch19**

Buffy, Lisya and T'ally were sitting on the floor. The only light in the room coming from the red and white candles surrounding them.

"This is strange." muttered T'ally.

"Tell me about it…so Buffy what happens now?" Lisya asked.

Buffy took a breath then started to explain. "Well, you two are my anchors to the real world while I walk trough spiritual one. And when I learn what I need to, you'll guide me back…not to worry," she hurried to reassure her concerned friends. "You won't have to do anything, just hold hands."

"This is still strange." muttered T'ally again.

"If you think _this_ is strange," smirked Buffy, "try having a spell cast that turns you in to a rat and then when it's over find yourself standing in front of a friend naked."

"What!"

"Remind me to tell you this story some other time. Now are you ready for some casting?"

T'ally nodded, while Lisya answered. "As well as we will be."

"OK, good. Now close you're eyes and say the phrase I taught you three times."

Closing their eyes, the two friends began to say the incantation, while Buffy chanted the necessary words for opening. As soon as the last word passed Buffy's lips, Lisya's eyes glowed red, while T'ally's white.

Meanwhile Anakin was hurrying through the crowded theatre house. A while ago he had received an urgent message from the Palpatine, who was attending an event in this building.

Slipping quietly into Palpatine's private box, Anakin crouched next to the man's seat. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?"

"Yes Anakin, I have good news, our clone intelligence units have discovered General Grievous. He is hiding in Utapau system."

Anakin smiled. "At last we will be able to capture that metal brain and end this war."

'_Not to mention,'_ Anakin thought _'I will have more time to spend with Buffy. And keep her out of harm's way.'_

Palpatine glanced at the young Jedi and smiled. "I will worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they don't choose you for this assignment."

At Anakin's look, Palpatine continued, smiling. "You are the best choice, by far."

He turned to his aids.

"Leave us."

With short nods, Palpatine's aids stood and left them alone. Anakin stood and sat in the vacated seat next to Palpatine.

"Anakin you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council." At Anakin's disbelieving look he continued in a firm voice.

"If they haven't as yet included you in their plot they soon will…"

"Hold up…"Anakin interrupted. "What plot…no better yet what is going on?"

_This is just peachy,_ he thought, _first I have nightmares of Buffy dying, then Palpatine appoints me as his representative in the Jedi Council, then Obi-Wan is asking me to spy on my father figure, and now my father figure is asking me to spy on my brother figure. What a mess…what's next? Grievous asking Depa Billpa for a dance in the Council Chambers?_

Palpatine, oblivious to Anakin's line of thought continued. "You must sense what I have come to suspect. They don't trust me."

Anakin inwardly snorted, _I don't have to sense THAT, it's kind of obvious._

"They are planning to betray Me." Palpatine said with a conviction that he usually used when he wanted to get something from the senate.

_That is a bit…far. _"I don't think…"

"Anakin," Palpatine interrupted gently.

"Search you're feelings. You know. Don't you."

Anakin inhaled.

_Why do I have a feeling that I'll develop a serious headache by the end of this…mess?_

"I know that they don't trust you."

_And this is as far as I'm willing to go with this._

Palpatine nodded.

"Or the Senate. Or Republic. Or democracy for that matter."

_Okay, there is some truth in this…they did ask me to do some things that don't consist with the code, _then Anakin wryly amended him self, _not that I am such a stickler towards the code._

"I know that they don't trust you." he said out aloud.

"They asked you to do something dishonest." Palpatine said gently, and then continued in more strong tones.

"They asked you to spy on me. Didn't they?"

_Well the cat is royally out of the bag now…_thought Anakin sarcastically.

"Like I said **they **don't trust **you**."

"Do you trust me Anakin?"

"Yes I do." he replied firmly.

Palpatine leaned back on his chair. "Remember your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

At Anakin's look Palpatine nodded. "In the perusals for power Jedi and the Sith are alike in almost every way."

"Sith rely on their hatred and greed for power, they care only for themselves."

"And the Jedi don't."

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others."

"Have you ever heard about Darth Plagues the Wise?" Palpatine asked slowly.

Shooting a puzzled look to the man beside him, Anakin shook his head.

"Who was he?"

"I thought not." Palpatine said with triumph.

"It's not something that Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend."

"No, Sith legends was definitely not something that the Jedi would tell their Padawans. I wonder why?" Anakin drawled with concealed sarcasm.

Smiling Palpatine nodded. "No they would not, because Darth Plagues was a Dark Lord of the Sith who was so powerful in the Force that he could keep the people he cared about from death. He had such knowledge that he could influence the mindi-chlorians to create life."

Silence followed Palpatine's statement and while Anakin pondered what was just told, Palpatine stole a quiet look at Anakin, and seeing the young Jedi in deep thought, he allowed him self a triumphant smirk.

After the silence had become too prolonged Anakin asked. "What ever happened to him?"

"Well unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew and so this apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic he could save people from certain death, but he could not saved himself."

"It is possible to learn this power?"

"Not from the Jedi."

Meanwhile in the spiritual world Buffy opened her eyes…and then almost immediately fought the urge to roll them.

"Not again." She whined. "Why is it that when I get to do a new thing I seem to always end in the desert…only sand and sand…and look more sand." She muttered sarcastically. Spotting the eerie glow of a campfire in the distance and the shadowy figure beside it, she started to walk toward it.

"This better not be another "Death is your Gift drivels…or there will be some hair pulling."

"It would be if you're conversation buddy was The First Slayer…but her spirit is busy…so" said the shadow with barely concealed mischief in her voice.

Buffy regarded her … she was a bit taller than her self, slender, tanned golden skin, long wavy dark hair and familiar facial features…but for the life of her Buffy could not remember from where she know the girl. The most striking feature was the girl's eyes…they were mixture of green and blue. And right now they were shining with unrestrained mischief.

Thinking over what the girl said, Buffy could not help but smirk at her. "Her being busy with something has nothing to do with you, right?"

"Nope, nuh uh not me."

"Right." Buffy muttered still smiling. "Look not to be rude, but do I know you?"

"Can't tell, sorry." The girl said ruefully. "But I can tell you some stuff…and I promise that there will be no 'Death is your Gift' talk."

"Good, cuz that one sucked big time."

"Yeah I know… anyway, the cave girl would say some cryptic words and then you would go back to wakeful world, but I was able to bend the rules a bit…"

"My kind of girl…"

"Can I have that in black and white?"

"What..?"

"Never mind, let's get back on topic… now you know from d-Anakin's dreams that your life is in danger, but as usual, you'll have to face that threat alone, but as long as you remember who you are, you'll be fine. After that you'll have to hurry back to Churasant pronto, cuz there will be some badness happening."

"What else is new?"

"Ohh there will be something new…you'll find out soon…but don't worry, it's good." Glancing behind her shoulder the girl continued urgently.

"Don't have much time left … so remember, don't forget who you are and after you fix the problem get back pronto, okay?"

Buffy nodded.

"Time to go"

"Wait, what's you're name?"

"You know my name." came the teasing sing songed reply. And then Buffy's eyes snapped open. The candles extinguished their flames.

"What a rush!" exclaimed Lisya T'ally just nodded. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly, but it'll be enough."

**TBC**

Next chapter… we'll have the council meeting, some conversations, and some actions…and there will be some fluffy Buffy/Anakin moments…I think that they are necessary since there will be a lot of angst, death, pain in the future chapters.


End file.
